Se battre pour ne plus être battue
by Liisa's
Summary: Bella est une femme battue par son compagnon. Elle ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il menace ses enfants. Dans un ultime espoir, elle compose le numéro d'une personne à qui elle n'a pas parlé depuis des années. L'heure de connaître la vérité a sonné...


_**Coucou les gens ! **_

_**J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et que vous avez survécu à cette chaude journée ! ^^  
>Me revoilà avec un OS, et oui .. Un de plus ! Mais celui-ci me tient à coeur. Je préviens d'ores et déjà qu'il n'est pas gai, et que certains propos pourraient heurtés les plus sensibles d'entre vous. Donc .. Vous êtes prévenus.<strong>_

_**En effet, j'ai décidé d'aborder un sujet assez .. moche. Mais malheureusement bien réel. Les femmes battues.**_  
><em><strong>Je vous laisse donc à la lecture, sans plus papoter. Ce One Shot est assez long, mais bon, lisez le quand même, please.<strong>_

_**Je remercie simplement ma chérie Popolove, qui m'a un peu (beaucoup) boostée à écrire ceci. Ainsi que toutes mes chères amies, qui me soutiennent en toute circonstance. Vous vous reconnaîtrez les filles, bien sûr !**_

_**En vous rappelant que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, enfin, pas tous. Vous comprendrez en lisant.**_  
><em><strong>Je propose qu'on se retrouve en bas, en attendant ..<strong>_

_**HAKUNA MATATA !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>P<strong>_oint de vue Bella

_**Quatre ans plus tôt, Seabrook Island, Caroline du Sud ..**_

- Tu vas lui dire aujourd'hui ? Me questionna Rosalie en souriant.

Je regardai ma meilleure amie, qui était souriante au volant.

- Je pense. J'attendrai que toi et Emmett vous lanciez des regards hots, de manière à ce qu'on détourne les yeux en même temps, souris-je.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je ne regarde presque pas Emmett !

- Si tu ne regardes pas Emmett, alors tu ne regardes personne ! Tes yeux sont comme reliés à lui !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Bella.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je sais que tu fais plus que l'apprécier.

- C'est ton frère !

- Et alors ?

- Bin alors.. Je sais pas. C'est ton frère.

- Wow, profond, ironisai-je.

Elle fit mine de me frapper sur le bras, et je ris.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, la journée ne tourne pas autour des regards que j'échange avec Emmett, mais sur la déclaration que tu vas faire à Edward !

- Tu penses qu'il va bien le prendre ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Je pense. J'espère, du moins.

- Ca ne fait que quelques semaines qu'on est vraiment intime. C'est beaucoup trop rapide.

- Bella ..

- Je n'aurais pas dû autant boire.

- Bella, ressasser cette soirée qui date d'il y a des mois ne servira à rien ! Ce qui est fait est fait.

- Oui, mais ..

- Pas de « mais ». On est arrivées, alors tu sors tes fesses de ma M3, et tu vas rejoindre ton Jules !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, alors qu'elle me faisait un signe de la main, afin de me dégager de l'habitacle.

- Blondasse, lâchai-je en sortant de la voiture rouge.

- Sale brune.

Je lui fis un sourire hypocrite en fermant la portière. Soupirant légèrement, je remis une de mes boucles derrière mon oreille en me tournant vers le chemin à travers l'herbe. Je retirai mes chaussures, appréciant la sensation du bitume chauffé par le soleil d'été sous mes pieds, avant d'emprunter le sentier. Je le suivis sur quelques mètres avant de dériver sur la pelouse. Il ne me fallut qu'une minute, avant de rejoindre la cascade. J'entendis de derrière les arbres mon frère s'égosiller, son rire tonitruant résonnant à travers la forêt. Je souris à son rire communicatif, avant d'entendre Edward rire avec lui. Je me stoppai une seconde.

_Putain, Bella, mets un pied devant l'autre, tu vas pas jouer à squatter sur le chemin ? _

Oui, mais qu'est ce qu'il va penser ?

_Que t'es une cassos si tu restes sur ce sentier toute la journée. _

Je levai les yeux au ciel, alors que ma conscience m'agaçait.

- Bon, qu'est ce que tu fous sur ce chemin ? Tu t'es perdue ou quoi ?

Je me tournai pour voir Rosalie arriver.

- Mais Rose, si il..

- La ferme, et avance, me coupa-t-elle en me poussant à marcher.

Je levai de nouveau les yeux au ciel alors que nous arrivions au niveau de la brèche qui menait à la cascade. J'aperçu de suite mon frère dans l'eau, s'amusant à noyer Alice, la petite-amie de Jasper. Edward, quant à lui, était en train de jouer à éclabousser le frère de Rose, comme un gamin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses cheveux mouillés, son sourire radieux et son torse nu, ruisselant d'eau. M'étant arrêtée sans m'en rendre compte, Rosalie se moqua de moi, avant de me ramener sur terre en me tapotant la tête.

- Allez, en maillot.

- Je peux pas garder mon .. ? Tentai-je avant qu'elle ne me coupe.

- Non, tu peux pas. Maillot de bain, Bella.

Je lui lançai un regard de tueuse, et elle me sourit poliment, avant d'enlever sa jupe en jean, dévoilant de magnifiques jambes halées. _Et elle veut que je me mette en maillot en même temps qu'elle ? _La folle. Comme je peux passer derrière elle ? Elle retira son débardeur, laissant apparaître son ventre plat, et sa poitrine généreuse.

- Tu vas arrêter de me mater, oui ? Me rappela-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête, piquant un fard.

- Je-Je voulais pas. C'est juste que..

- Que quoi ?

- Non, rien, laisse tomber.

Je me mis à me déshabiller, dépitée de devoir apparaître en même temps qu'elle.

Je connaissais Rosalie depuis plus de dix ans, maintenant. Depuis notre entrée au collège, en fait. Elle avait été la première fille à me parler, et j'avais tout de suite adoré son caractère pourri et son humour trash. Elle était la blonde à la langue bien pendue, alors que j'étais la petite brune du fond. Elle avait un frère jumeau, comme moi. Emmett et Jasper étaient d'ailleurs devenus de très bons amis, eux aussi. Et puis, j'avais rencontré Edward, qui était devenu mon meilleur ami. Les années ont passées, et presque rien de tout ça n'a changé. Si ce n'est que Jasper s'est trouvé une chérie s'appelant Alice, petit lutin surexcité que j'appréciais beaucoup, et qu'Edward et moi étions devenu un couple.

_Enfin.. _

Cela faisait quelques semaines que nous étions devenus plus qu'amis. Et même si je l'aimais depuis toujours, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il en soit de même pour lui, et que notre relation soit qualifiable de « couple ».

Tout ça me dépassait, alors j'essayais de vivre sans trop penser aux conséquences. Du moins, c'est ce que j'essayais de faire jusqu'à hier. Mais quand toutes nos folies me sont retombées dessus, il est devenu impossible de ne plus penser.

Je me fis éclabousser, et je revins à la réalité, lançant par la même occasion un regard meurtrier à mon frère. Celui-ci me fit un sourire angélique, avant de me dire de sa voix tonitruante.

- Tu viens, Chérie ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel en enlevant mon débardeur, dernier vêtement qui ne devait pas aller dans l'eau. Une fois que j'eus réussi à me dépêtrer de mon vêtement, j'aperçu le regard d'Edward sur moi. Je rougis instantanément alors que ses yeux balayaient mon ventre dénudé.

J'entrai doucement dans l'eau, essayant tant bien que mal de m'habituer, même si l'eau était bonne. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur mon frère, qui s'amena trop rapidement pour que je ressorte. Il me lança sur son épaule.

- Emmett, arrête ! Criai-je.

- Hors de question, contra-t-il alors qu'il avançait dans l'eau.

Bientôt, je vis l'eau submerger sa taille, alors qu'il continuait d'avancer vers les profondeurs.

- Emmett, je vais plus avoir pied !

- Tu ne sais pas nager, p'tite sœur ?

Je me renfrognai alors qu'il se moquait délibérément de moi. Je tombai sur les yeux d'Edward, qui nous observait, le sourire aux lèvres. Avant que je n'ai pu lui demander une quelconque aide, mon frère me jeta de son épaule, me faisant atterrir dans l'eau, prise d'un coup. Je sortis la tête en prenant de l'air, alors qu'il riait aux éclats. La tenture de mes cheveux trempés formant un voile sur mon visage. Je plongeai la tête une seconde pour pouvoir les remettre dans le bon sens, et quand je refis surface, mon frère avait disparu.

- Oh oh..

Je sentis une prise sur ma taille et je fus jetée dans les airs alors que les bras d'Emmett me lançaient puissamment. J'atterris dans de grandes éclaboussures un peu plus loin, là où je n'avais vraiment pas pied.

Sortant tant bien que mal la tête de l'eau, je peinai à reprendre mon souffle alors que l'absence de sol sur lequel m'appuyer me paniquait. Je battis des jambes telle une forcenée alors que je tentai de rester à la surface. Mon frère ne se bougea pas pour autant, se contentant de rester à quelques mètres de moi, inaccessible avec un sourire d'idiot coller au visage, je l'insulter intérieurement.

Alors que je pensais sérieusement à me laisser couler et à mourir noyée pour qu'il s'en veuille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, des bras entourèrent ma taille, et je fus maintenue contre un torse chaud. De longs doigts fins écartèrent les mèches de cheveux qui m'empêchaient d'identifier mon sauveur de mon visage, et je pus goûter au regard flamboyant d'Edward.

Celui-ci me sourit tendrement alors que je restai bouche bée face à sa beauté surréaliste.

- Salut, me fit-il.

- Salut, soufflai-je, haletante.

- Tu ne sais toujours pas nager.

- Bien sûr que si, sauf que j'ai paniqué, mentis-je.

Il rit silencieusement et j'appréciai la secousse de son torse, qui se propageait contre mon corps. Il passa sa main sur ma joue avant d'approcher mon visage du sien et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je perdis toute notion du monde extérieur à cet instant, comme à chaque fois qu'il m'accordait cette caresse. Ses lèvres chaudes et douces m'envoyèrent des millions de décharges électriques alors que je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux si mystérieux. Ses mains me maintinrent contre lui avec puissance, et sa peau contre la mienne m'apportait un bien être fou.

Nous nous détachions l'un de l'autre, et je surpris son regard glisser jusqu'à ma poitrine, le laissant souriant.

- C'est pas poli de faire ça, lui dis-je.

- Qui a dit que je l'étais ?

Je secouai la tête et il rit, avant de poser un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Les yeux d'Edward avaient cette étincelle que je n'identifiais pas, mais que je reconnaissais. Comme s'il était soucieux, ou plein d'appréhension. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser la question, car il me fit placer mes mains autour de son cou, la peau de mon ventre contre celle de son dos, avant de nager vers les autres. Je lançai un regard noir à mon frère, et celui-ci forma un cœur avec ses doigts, afin de me le montrer avant d'éclater de rire.

- Sal nul, crachai-je, quelque peu enragée.

Edward me reposa là où j'avais pied, et mon frère s'approcha de moi, avant de me prendre dans ses bras, m'écrasant contre son torse nu. Il m'écrabouilla littéralement et je tentai tant bien que mal de me défendre, histoire de rester digne et de lui faire la tête comme il se doit, mais je faiblis au moment où il chatouilla mes côtes, me faisant rire.

Je me détestais quand je faisais ça, j'étais tout bonnement incapable de lui faire la tête plus de quelques minutes, quand il était dans les alentours.

Emmett embrassa ma tempe, et je laissai mes lèvres se posaient sur son épaule, avant qu'il ne me chuchote à l'oreille.

- Remercie-moi, comme ça c'est Edward qui est venu te sauver.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant m'empêcher de rougir.

Mon frère avait rapidement approuvé notre relation, à Edward et à moi. Edward n'ayant jamais été un homme à femme, ou du moins, n'ayant jamais profité des atouts qu'il avait auprès de la gente féminine, et étant le meilleur ami de mon frère, ce dernier n'avait pas hésité à me laisser à lui. Ca m'avait quelque peu choquée, d'ailleurs, car Emmett était le gars le plus protecteur que je connaissais.

Je m'éloignai de mon frère jumeau, et il embrassa une dernière fois le sommet de mon crâne avant de nager un peu plus loin.

Nous passions l'après midi dans l'eau, tranquillement. Faisant plusieurs batailles, moi sur les épaules d'Edward alors que Rose était sur les épaules de mon frère, et qu'Alice avait pris place sur celles de Jazz. Emmett et Rose gagnèrent beaucoup, tous deux étant très fourbes. Je lançai des œillades à Rosalie, évoquant par celles-ci son rapprochement avec Emmett, mais la blonde balayait le tout d'un geste las de la main.

Après une heure ou deux, Alice et Jasper s'étaient laissés aller à s'embrasser, et Rosalie et Emmett jouaient tels des gosses, s'embêtant l'un l'autre, riant aux éclats.

Très vite, Edward et moi nous isolions près de la cascade, et nous nous enfournions derrière celle-ci, dans la grotte que cachait le flot d'eau dégringolant. N'ayant pas pieds derrière tout ça, j'étais accrochée à Edward, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Ce dernier nous conduisit jusqu'au rebord de la grotte, là où l'eau était moins profonde. Je repris appuis sur mes jambes, et Edward se plaça face à moi, avant de s'asseoir sur la bordure de la grotte, au sol. J'en fis de même, et il entoura ma taille dénudée de son bras chaud. Je souris malgré moi et le regardai dans les yeux, pour y trouver le courage de lui faire part de la nouvelle. Mais à la place, j'y retrouvais cette étincelle d'appréhension, de soucis.

- Tout va bien ? Le questionnai-je.

Il eut un petit sourire, avant de dire.

- Je ne peux rien te cacher, hein ?

Je souris à mon tour.

- Je te connais trop pour ça, en effet.

Il opina doucement, avant de lancer.

- Pour être honnête, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

J'hochai la tête.

- J'ai moi aussi quelque chose d'important à t'apprendre, soufflai-je.

Il releva des yeux interloqués vers moi, et j'haussai les épaules en rougissant.

- Commence, je t'en prie, fit-il.

- Non, je préfère que ce soit toi.

- Honneur aux femmes, contra-t-il.

- Honneur aux vieux, ne pus-je m'empêcher de sourire.

- J'ai seulement quelques mois de plus que toi, Bella.

- Et ils font toute la différence, m'entêtai-je.

Il sourit, et, comme à notre habitude, je proposai.

- Pierre-feuille-ciseaux ?

- Pierre-feuille-ciseaux, accepta-t-il alors que nous mettions tous deux notre point dans notre dos.

- Un ..

- Deux..

- Trois !

Je regardai son poing formait une feuille alors que mes doigts s'étaient transformés en ciseaux imaginaires.

- J'ai encore gagné, conclu-je.

- Encore ? Reprit-il.

- Avoue que je te défonce tout le temps, à ce jeu, me moquai-je.

Il fit mine de me pousser, et je ris.

- Allez, dis moi ce que tu as de si important à me dire, looser, lançai-je au bout de quelques minutes.

- D'accord..

Il prit une grande inspiration, sa main cherchant la mienne, pour y entrelacer nos doigts. Bien entendu, l'appréhension monta en moi, bloquant mes poumons alors que je retenais ma respiration inconsciemment. Edward ancra ses yeux aux miens, avant de commencer.

- Tu te souviens de ce rêve, dont je parle tout le temps ?

- Celui d'être milliardaire et d'avoir des tonnes de Volvo ?

Il sourit à ma blague, mais son sourire ne semblait pas être si authentique qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Non, sérieusement, Bella..

- D'accord. Oui, je me souviens Edward, tu me le racontes depuis qu'on a douze ans.

- Et bien, je ne te l'ai pas dis, mais j'ai proposé mes services à l'armée il y a quelques semaines, mettant en avant mes quatre ans de médecine, et mon dossier qui a été très complimenté par le doyen, et les différents professeurs ..

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ? M'étonnai-je.

- J'avais l'impression que ça me porterait malheur, si je le faisais ..

- Alors si tu me le dis maintenant, c'est parce que ..

- J'ai été pris, Bella.

Je restai bouche bée face à ça, le silence se fit quelques secondes.

- Mais ..

- Je vais enfin pouvoir réaliser l'un de mes plus grands rêves, dit-il, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Je ne relevai pas, et baissai les yeux pour cacher mes larmes. Bien entendu, celles-ci ne se contentèrent pas de stagner dans mes yeux, mais décidèrent de se balader sur mes joues, signes de ma faiblesse.

- Bella ?

Je ne relevai pas la tête, cherchant un moyen pour qu'Edward ne voit pas les perles salées qui striaient maintenant mes joues. La première idée qui me passa par la tête fut la bonne, et je sautai du bord de la grotte pour m'immerger entièrement dans l'eau. Je remontai à la surface en plaquant mes cheveux en arrière, osant enfin regarder Edward.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si si, c'est juste que je commençai à avoir froid, mentis-je.

Il fit une petite moue compatissante avant de sauter dans l'eau à son tour. Il s'approcha de moi et plaqua son corps contre le mien, afin de m'entourer de la chaleur de ses bras. Je passai les miens autour de sa taille, et posai ma tête à plat sur son torse, de manière à entendre son cœur battre.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir prévenue ? Me demanda-t-il, doucement.

- Non.. Non.. Je-Je comprends, bafouillai-je.

- Je te remercie, fit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Je retins un frisson, alors que ma gorge se serrait de chagrin.

- Tu pars où ? Questionnai-je.

- Je suis d'abord affecté en Israël, et puis j'irai sûrement rejoindre les troupes en Afghanistan.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Edward avait toujours voulu faire ça. Il voulait être sur le terrain, mais à l'arrière, soigner les blessés, et faire dans l'humanitaire au plus possible, mais cela n'empêchait qu'il y avait des risques d'attaques. Le fait de l'imaginer séjourné en pleine guerre ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Naïvement, j'avais toujours pensé que ce n'était qu'un rêve qu'il n'accomplirait jamais, même s'il faisait médecine par rapport à ça, mais je connaissais moi-même trop bien Edward pour savoir qu'il ne laisserait pas ses ambitions de côté.

- Mon premier service est sur dix-huit mois, Bella.

A ces mots, le monde s'écroula autour de moi. Mon monde.

Mon monde qui, jusqu'à présent, reposait en grande partie sur la présence d'Edward, défaillit en apprenant qu'il allait s'envoler pour d'autres pays, pour d'autres combats et pour d'autres guerres. Je me figeai quelques instants, pensant sérieusement à lui faire ma déclaration à moi, pour le retenir, pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller, parce que j'étais là, et que je l'aimais. _Mais je n'en fis rien .. _

A la place, je fis ce que toutes les meilleures amies auraient fait.

- Je suis contente pour toi, Edward. Heureuse que tu arrives enfin à faire ce qui te donner envie de vivre.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues alors que la partie la plus égoïste de moi-même se vexait en pensant que cette envie de vivre n'était pas alimentée par ma simple personne. Je serrai d'avantage mon meilleur ami contre moi, essayant de ne penser qu'à sa présence, et qu'il allait être heureux, comme ça. Edward répondit à mon étreinte en me pressant contre son torse nu, alors que sa bouche traînait dans mes cheveux.

_Dix huit mois .. _

- Je sais que nous venions de commencer quelque chose, toi et moi, et ..

- Non, c'est rien, je comprends, le coupai-je en m'éloignant quelque peu de lui.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et me forçai à sourire.

- Je comprends, Edward. Tu dois vivre tes rêves, tu le mérites, soufflai-je en posant ma main à plat sur son torse.

Il prit cette dernière, la porta à sa bouche pour y embrasser mes doigts, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens, avant de la reposer à plat sur son cœur.

- Tu ne mérites pas d'être abandonnée de cette façon, contra-t-il dans un murmure.

- Qui a dit que je l'étais ? Je.. Je te laisse juste vivre. Vivre ce dont tu imagines depuis des années.

Il sourit, et je me fis violence pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Edward m'approcha de lui, avant que sa main ne caresse ma joue, et que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les miennes, en un tendre baiser. J'appréciai la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes alors qu'une de ses mains caressait mon ventre nu. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux alors que nos langues se rencontraient en une approche douce, et sensuelle. C'était simple tout en étant vivant. C'était authentique tout en restant magique. C'était tout ce que j'avais toujours ressentis pour Edward Cullen.

Nous nous éloignions quelque peu, et Edward prit ma main dans la sienne, alors que ses yeux d'un vert émeraude reflétaient la culpabilité, et cette lueur de tristesse que je n'aimais pas voir chez mon meilleur ami.

- Et toi ? Me demanda-t-il. Qu'as-tu à me dire de si important ?

- Je..

- Edward ! Bella ! Y a moyen que vous rameniez vos fesses de babouins par ici ! Entendîmes-nous.

Edward rit, alors que je remerciai intérieurement mon frère de m'avoir coupé dans la bêtise que j'allais faire.

- Cet Emmett, toujours à te couper la parole, sourit Edward. Je t'écoute ..

- Je.. Je ne sais plus, mentis-je de nouveau.

Edward eut un petit sourire en coin, avant de dire.

- C'est que ça ne devait pas être si important que ça ..

Une partie de moi se brisa à ces mots, l'autre côté de ma personne se contenta de répondre.

- Probablement pas, en effet.

Mon meilleur ami posa ses lèvres sur le sommet de mon crâne, alors qu'une larme coulait sur ma joue. Sans un mot, je me collai au dos d'Edward et celui-ci nous ramena vers nos amis, nous faisant sortir de la grotte. J'accueillis les flots de la cascade avec une certaine satisfaction, l'eau lavant mon visage mouillé de larme, mais aussi effaçant ce que j'appellerai désormais mon passé, et me laissait propre pour ma nouvelle vie, et mes nouveaux combats.

Une fois qu'Edward m'eut remis là où j'avais pied, il alla parler avec mon frère, un peu plus loin. Rosalie s'approcha de moi, avec prudence.

- Alors, comment il a réagi ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- Je ne lui ai pas dit.

- Quoi ? Mais ..

- Il s'en va, Rose. Il est affecté en Israël, et son service est pour un an et demi..

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Il a été pris pour soigner les soldats, dans l'armée. Il part vivre ses rêves, Rose.

- Mais Bella, il faut que ..

- Laisse tomber, Rosalie.

Ma meilleure amie resta la bouche entrouverte alors que je me dirigeai vers le bord de l'eau. Je sortis sans me retourner, et attraper la première serviette qui m'apparut. Je m'entourai de cette dernière, et fis le même chemin que j'avais emprunté pour venir, mais en sens inverse. J'arrivai très vite sur le chemin de bitume, là où mes pieds aimaient frotter contre la chaleur du sol. Je fis quelque pas, sans penser à rien, si ce n'est qu'il fallait que je ne pense à rien.

Mais bien vite, la réalité me rattrapa, et j'éclatai en sanglot.

Là, en cette journée ensoleillée, sur mon petit chemin de bitume, ma vie d'avant venait de s'écrouler, laissant place à une vie où même le soleil n'arriverait pas à me réchauffer. Une vie où Edward ne serait pas. Une vie où Edward vivrait ses rêves, et où moi je devrais modifier les miens..

_**De nos jours, Summerville, Caroline du Sud, 3heures du matin.**_

Quelques jours après ça, Edward avait décollé pour l'Israël, et je ne le vis plus jamais. J'avais quitté Seabrook Island suite à une énorme dispute avec mon frère, qui ne digérait pas que j'avais gardé le silence face à Edward. J'ai vagabondé quelques mois, mais le temps m'était bien évidemment compté. J'ai réussis à me débrouiller, ou du moins, à trouver de quoi vivre convenablement. J'avais emménagé avec Jared, il y'a un peu plus de trois ans, maintenant.

Je n'étais pas comblée, et je ne demandais même plus à l'être. Je me contentais de simples petits bonheurs.

Je baillai disgracieusement alors que le plateau tournant du micro-onde m'endormait plus qu'autre chose. Je lançai un regard à Keops, le chien de la maison. C'était un gros pépère de trois ans, le chien que Jared m'avait fait lui acheter. Un dogue de Bordeau, si je me rappelais bien du nom. Un chien de garde tout à fait adorable, quand Jared ne l'engueulait pas.

Je sentis deux grandes mains agripper ma taille alors que la bouche de Jared traînait déjà dans mon cou. Je ne réagis pas, me contentant d'attendre les 48 secondes qu'il restait pour que le chocolat soit chaud.

Jared me serra contre lui, mon dos collait à son torse avec force, me faisant ainsi volontairement sentir son érection, qui était plaquée contre mes fesses. Je ne réagis pas d'avantage, et Jared en profita pour passer ses mains sous mon débardeur. Avant que ses doigts n'aient pu atteindre ma poitrine, le micro-onde sonna la fin de mon attente et je bougeai pour aller vers l'appareil. _Oui, juste bouger._ Je ne l'atteins pas, les bras de l'homme derrière moi m'emprisonnant dans son étreinte bien trop musclée.

- Jared, soupirai-je.

- J'ai envie de toi, grogna-t-il, en plaquant d'avantage son bas ventre contre le bas de mon dos.

- Jared, s'il te plaît..

- Chut, laisse toi faire, me dit-il alors que ses mains parcouraient la peau de mon ventre sous mon débardeur.

- Jared, le petit attend, fis-je remarquer.

- Et bien qu'il attende.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il aime avoir son chocolat après un cauchemar.

- J'en ai rien à foutre, claqua-t-il alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la peau de ma taille.

- Jared, tu me fais mal, me plaignis-je.

- Tais-toi.

Il me retourna brutalement, me faisant lui faire face, avant de me porter sans mal et de m'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Il me força à écarter mes jambes, avant de prendre place entre celles-ci. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes avec force, et je tentai de le repousser. Bien trop fort pour moi, ses mains passèrent sous l'élastique de mon short de pyjama, et je tressautai. Alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi, je ne réfléchis pas et ma main alla frapper sa joue avec sécheresse.

Comme électrocuté par ma violence, ses yeux emplis d'agressivité s'ancrèrent aux miens, et il attrapa une poignée de me cheveux avant de tirer violemment sur ceux-ci.

- Petite salope, tu vas le ..

- Maman ..

Je me retournai pour voir mon fils, debout, en pyjama, son nounours à la main, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Jared me lâcha, et je lui lançai un regard assassin avant de sauter du plan de travail. Je sortis le biberon du micro-onde, avant d'y visser la tétine. J'allai vers mon fils, et m'accroupit face à lui.

- Viens, je vais te recoucher, lui dis-je.

Je lui ouvris mes bras, et il s'y glissa sans rechigner.

- Bonne nuit, lança-t-il à Jared.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contentant de me fusiller du regard. Je ne relevai pas, et portai mon bébé, qui cala sa tête dans mon cou, avant de filer vers le couloir. Nous habitions un petit appartement, n'ayant que deux chambres seulement. Et pour accéder à la chambre d'enfant, il fallait passer par la salle, la salle d'eau, et la chambre que je partageais avec Jared. Je traversai donc toutes ces pièces et arrivai dans la chambre du fond. Je souris en posant mon fils, Charlie, sur son lit. Je le couvris rapidement, pour pas qu'il n'ait froid, et lui tendis son biberon de chocolat.

- 'Rci Maman.

- De rien, mon Cœur.

Il me fit un grand sourire avant de commencer à boire.

- Ca va mieux ? Lui demandai-je au bout de quelques secondes.

Il hocha la tête, et je souris avant d'embrasser son front. Je me levai, et traversai la chambre pour aller recouvrir les épaules de ma fille. Celle-ci dormait à poings fermés, une jambe en dehors de la couette alors que son doudou lui servait d'oreiller. Je souris en reconnaissant cette position. Je laissai ma main passait dans ses boucles, avant de poser un petit baiser sur sa joue.

- Bonne nuit, mon Ange, soufflai-je à son oreille.

Je me remis debout, et saluai une dernière fois mon fils, avant de sortir. J'attachai mes cheveux d'un chignon lâche en passant dans la pièce suivante. Je ne tournai pas les yeux, espérant que Jared se soit endormi, et filai jusque dans la salle. Malheureusement, quand j'arrivai à celle-ci, je remarquai la lumière de la télé, et le son un peu trop haut à mon goût. Je jetai un regard sur le canapé pour voir mon compagnon, une main dans son pantalon de pyjama, à faire je ne sais quoi.

_Enfin, si, je savais, mais ça me dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose._

J'essayai de ne pas faire de bruit, et de retourner dans ma chambre, mais il tourna la tête à ce moment précis.

- Où est ce que tu vas ? Dit-il en se levant du canapé.

- Je-Je suis fatiguée, tentai-je.

- Ah oui ? Et bien pas moi.

Il s'approcha bien trop rapidement pour que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, et ses mains empoignèrent mes hanches avec brutalité. Il me colla au dossier du canapé.

- Jared, il est plus de trois heures du matin. Tu travailles, demain.

- T'occupe pas de moi. Si tu crois que j'ai oublié la claque tu m'as mis.

- Je-Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réfléchi, mentis-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas l'être, désolée.

Sur ces mots, il me poussa brutalement sur le canapé, et, dans mon élan, je rebondis sur celui-ci avant de m'écraser contre la table basse. Je gémis de douleur alors que Jared était déjà en train de me reprendre par les cheveux pour m'asseoir sur le divan. J'essayai d'éloigner ses mains de mon chignon, mais à la vue de mes gestes, il me mit une claque derrière la tête. J'allai me fracasser contre l'accoudoir du canapé, et bientôt, je sentis le sang couler de mon nez, alors que ma lèvre venait de se fendre. Jared tira mes bras en arrière, ses genoux de chaque côté de mon corps, qu'il avait allongé sur le canapé. J'étais allongée sur le ventre, et mes bras tirés de cette façon me faisait souffrir. Je profitai d'une seconde d'inattention pour dégagés mes membres de son emprise, et il me mit un coup au niveau des reins. Je gémis, la douleur se propulsant à travers mon corps tel un éclair.

- Jared, je t'en supplie ..

Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse ça. J'en avais assez. Assez d'être sa chienne. Il me tira par les cheveux, faisant remonter mon corps vers lui, me tordant de manière douloureuse.

- Tais-toi, et apprécie, cracha-t-il.

Il mordit violemment mon oreille, et je criai de douleur. Il me rejeta contre le divan, alors que ses mains abaissaient mon short.

- Jared, arrête !

- Je t'ai dis de te la fermer !

Son poing d'abattit sur l'arrière de mon crâne, et je fus sonnée une seconde. Ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, je sentis sa poigne se raffermir sur mes hanches, alors qu'il avait enlevé son caleçon. Je regardai la télécommande sur la table basse, et essayai de la saisir. Elle était un peu trop loin pour moi, et le poids de Jared sur mon dos m'empêchait de bouger. Sans que je ne vois rien venir, Keops s'amena et prit la télécommande dans sa grande gueule pour me la tendre directement. Je fus presque choquée, mais ne perdis pas trop de temps. La télécommande était grande, et rectangulaire. Jared commença à écarter mes jambes, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je lançai mon bras en arrière de toute mes forces, faisant se fracasser la télécommande au niveau de sa joue. Il chavira, et tomba du canapé. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour descendre de celui-ci et de remettre mes vêtement convenablement. J'allai partir en courant vers la salle d'eau, mais il attrapa ma cheville, me faisant tomber à la renverse.

Je me rattrapai sur mes mains avec aisance, mais sa poigne sur ma cheville ne s'était pas défaite.

- Petite pute, tu vas me le payer.

- Vas te faire foutre, crachai-je.

J'attrapai la bouteille de whisky à la droite du divan avant qu'il ne s'approche de moi et la claquai à l'arrière de son crâne. Celle-ci explosa en un millier de morceaux de verre alors que Jared tombait sous le choc. Je me dégageai de lui, et me levai, des bouts de verre s'incrustant sous les paumes de mes pieds, je filai à la salle d'eau, et m'y enfermai à clé. J'entendis Keops couiner derrière la porte et je rouvris cette dernière en vitesse afin d'y faire entrer le chien. J'aperçus Jared inconscient sur le sol avant que je ne referme, et une partie de moi ne pu s'empêcher d'y trouver une certaine satisfaction. Jared me battait depuis des années. Il me battait, et me violait couramment. Mais je ne disais rien.

Il était le seul moyen que j'avais de mettre mes enfants en sécurité, de les nourrir, et de les faire vivre convenablement. Je n'avais pas le droit de les faire quitter cet endroit, au risque de tout perdre. Jared ne les avait jamais touchés, il s'en était toujours pris à moi. Parfois, Charlie et Willow entendaient, d'autres fois non. J'essayais de ne jamais pleurer devant eux.

_C'était mon choix, ma faute. _

Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter mon frère de cette façon. Il me manquait plus que quiconque. Lui qui avait toujours su illuminer mes journées avec ses sourires et ses blagues enfantines me manquaient plus que quoi que ce soit. Emmett avait toujours réussi à rendre une situation légère, quelle qu'elle soit. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin plus que tout, ces dernières années. _De légèreté. _

Mais j'étais partie, sur un coup de tête. Il m'avait énervé, et m'avait sorti mes quatre vérités en face, ce qui ne m'avait pas plu. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis quatre ans. Je n'avais vu aucun de mes amis depuis quatre ans.

J'avais tout laissé derrière moi, je les avais tous laissés derrière moi. Emmett, Rose, Jasper ou encore Alice. Je ne les avais jamais revu, ni recontactés. Quant à Edward, c'est lui qui m'avait laissée derrière lui en partant pour l'Israël. Une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de m'avoir laissée, comme ça. De m'avoir laissée au profit de la guerre.

Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de lui enlever ses rêves.

_C'est pour ça que j'avais gardé le silence, il y a quatre ans, maintenant. Pour ne pas lui enlever ses rêves. _

Je sentis ma lèvre me brûler au moment où les larmes rentrèrent en contact avec la plaie que m'avait fait Jared. Je ne fus presque pas choquée de voir mon visage ensanglanté, dans le miroir. Machinalement, je sortis des compresses de l'armoire à pharmacie, ainsi qu'un désinfectant. Je lançai à regard à ce bon vieux Keops.

- Merci, mon gros. Merci pour tout à l'heure.

Le chien pencha la tête sur le côté et je lui caressai le flanc en signe de ma gratitude. Keops était un bon chien, il écoutait Jared au doigt et à l'œil, ça m'étonnait qu'il m'ait facilité la tâche en me tendant la télécommande, tout à l'heure. Peut être n'avait-il pas idée de ce que j'allais en faire, à ce moment-là. Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui en devais une bonne.

- Demain, j'te filerai un os.

Car oui, demain, je serai encore là. Je n'avais pas le choix.

En tournant le dos à ma famille, je m'étais mise ici, toute seule.

Ils me manquaient tous tellement. Combien de fois avais-je rêver de les retrouver ? Les bras de mon frère, l'épaule de Rosalie, l'oreille de Jasper, la bonne humeur d'Alice ou encore la présence d'Edward..

Mais tout ça était impossible, maintenant. Bien qu'intérieurement, je rêvais d'appeler mon frère à chaque fois que Jared levait la main sur moi. J'aurais dû le faire plus d'une fois. Mais je ne voulais pas entendre mon frère me dire d'aller me faire voir, avant de raccrocher.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues alors que je songeais sérieusement à prendre mes enfants et à m'en aller supplier mon frère de me reprendre.

_Evidemment, je ne le ferai pas. _

Orgueil, connerie.. Peur de revoir Edward avec ce que je lui avais fait.

Un pic de douleur frappa mon cœur au moment où je pensais à lui. _Peut-être avait-il refait sa vie .._

Je sursautai en entendant un.

- Espèce de chienne !

La porte à côté de moi fut violemment frappée, et je m'agrippai au bord du lavabo. Pétrifiée, je regardai la poignée bouger, encore et encore. Keops grogna, et la porte fut de nouveau brusquée, alors que le bois s'ébréchait.

- Jared, arrête, suppliai-je.

- Je vais te tuer ! Toi et tes gosses !

A ces mots, je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et entrai dans la chambre. Je fermai la porte après que Keops soit entré, et tournai la clé dans la serrure à deux reprises. J'attrapai le fixe qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet au moment où j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir à la volée. Keops aboya derrière la porte et je filai vers la chambre de mes enfants.

- Keops, allez, viens ici, appelai-je.

Le chien ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la chambre des petits au moment où Jared frappait la porte de notre chambre. Je refermai celle de mes enfants, et mon fils me demanda, paniqué.

- Maman ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- C'est rien, Bébé. Vas dans le lit d'ta sœur, essaie de ne pas la réveiller, lui dis-je.

Mon fils sortit rapidement de son lit pour aller prendre place à côté de Willow. Le chien se plaça à côté du lit de mes enfants, grognant à l'entente des coups que Jared portait sur la porte de notre chambre. Je fermai la chambre des jumeaux à clé, et attrapai le lit vide de Charlie, afin de le pousser contre la porte. A peine eu-je finis que j'entendis le fracas de la porte de chambre, venant de céder. Je marchai à reculons vers le lit de Willow, alors que Jared frappait violement contre le mur.

- Charlie ?

Ma fille venait de se réveiller, mais je ne me retournai pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient les larmes qui avaient coulées sur mes joues.

C'était la première fois que ça prenait autant d'ampleur, la première fois que Jared menaçait mes enfants.

Je tombai par terre, et me recroquevillai, le dos contre le lit de mes enfants alors que Charlie était en train de rassurer ma fille. J'attrapai le fixe, et composai le premier numéro qui me vint à l'esprit avant de porter le téléphone à mon oreille. Keops continuait d'aboyer tel un déchaîné alors que Jared peinait à détruire la porte.

Deux tonalités plus tard, j'entendis.

- _Allô ?_

- R.. Rose ?

Bien entendu, le premier numéro qui ne me soit jamais venu en tête fut celui de mon frère.

- _Bella ? Isabella ?_

De violents coups à la porte me firent sursauter alors que Willow commençait à chouiner.

- _Bella ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

- Rose .. Où est Emmett ? Vite.

- _Bella, dis moi ce qui t'arrive ? C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? _

- Rosalie, il va me tuer. Il va nous tuer.

_- Isabella ? _Entendis-je derrière Rosalie.

Je reconnus la voix de mon frère.

- _Passe-moi le téléphone, Rosalie. _

Je sanglotai bruyamment, avant d'entendre.

_- Bella, c'est toi ?_

- Emmett, pleurai-je. Emmett.. Il va me tuer.

- _Quoi ? Qui ça ? Qui va te tuer ? _

- Jared. Il va nous tuer.

Un grand coup à la porte fit crier Willow, et je me tournai vers mes enfants.

- _Qui vient de crier, Bells ?_

- Ma fille..

_- Isabella, où est ce que tu es ? Dis moi où vous êtes ?_

- A Summerville, on est à Summerville. L'appartement au dessus du Starbucks Coffee, celui de la 5ème.

Un grand coup fut portait à la porte alors que je parlais, et je vis le bois se fendre.

- Jared ! Arrête, je t'en supplie ! Par pitié ..

- Je vais te tuer, sale pute !

- _Summerville ? _

- Je suis désolée, Emmett. J'aurais pas dû partir, je suis désolée..

- _Bella ? J'ai pas entendu, t'as dit Summerville ?_

Et avant que je ne puisse répondre, la connexion fut coupée

- Emmett ? Emmett ?

- J'ai coupé la ligne, personne ne viendra te voir ce soir, Chérie !

Je jetai le téléphone contre la porte, avant de me tourner vers mes enfants.

- Cachez vous sous le lit, allez. Et pas un bruit, chuchotai-je.

Willow commença à pleurer et j'embrassai sa joue, ainsi que celle de Charlie.

- Je vous aime, mes bébés. Très, très fort. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?

Ma fille hocha pitoyablement la tête avant que Charlie ne la pousse à aller se cacher. Je remerciai intérieurement mon fils alors que ma fille le suivait dans leur cachette improvisée. Je tirai les couvertures sur le lit, de manière à les cacher, ou plutôt de leur cacher ce qui allait se passer. Keops couina en me voyant me mettre debout, et ma main alla frotter le dessus de sa tête.

- Reste avec les petits, mon gros.

Le chien ne dit rien de plus, s'approchant d'avantage du lit alors que j'examinai la pièce. Mon frère ne viendrait pas. Il me l'aurait dit. Il n'allait pas venir. Et je ne lui en voulais même pas. C'était à moi de protéger mes enfants, et de me protéger face à cet homme. Je le ferai comme il me l'avait appris. Je le ferai ..

- Comme une Swan, chuchotai-je alors que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée.

_**P**_oint de vue Emmett

_- Jared ! Arrête, je t'en supplie ! Par pitié .. _

De violents coups étaient portés près d'elle, à répétition.

_- Je vais te tuer, sale pute ! _

Je grognai, alors que mon poing se fermait machinalement, je le serrai le plus fort possible.

- Summerville ? Répétai-je, pas sûr de ce que j'avais entendu précédemment.

_- Je suis désolée, Emmett. J'aurais pas dû partir, je suis désolée.. _Sanglota ma jumelle.

- Bella ? J'ai pas entendu, t'as dit Summerville ?

Puis, je n'entendis plus rien, si ce n'est un bip répétitif et incessant, marquant ainsi que la ligne avait été coupée. La rage qui me posséda à ce moment là fut telle que j'écrasai mon poing contre le mur, et que celui-ci se fracassa. Je regardai ma main blanchie par la poussière de plâtre. Je reposai le fixe sur son socle avec énervement, alors que Rose me regardait avec inquiétude.

- Emmett ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je me tournai vers mes amis. Jasper, Alice et Edward étant chez nous pour la revenue de celui-ci. Bien qu'il soit plus de trois heures du matin, tous étaient parfaitement réveillés.

- Emmett, réponds moi, s'il te plait, souffla Rose, au bord des larmes.

Je regardai ma femme qui tenait son ventre rond d'une main, et je passai ma main sur sa joue.

- Il faut que j'aille la chercher.

- Elle se fait battre, c'est ça ?

J'hochai difficilement la tête alors que mes dents se refermaient rageusement sur ma lèvre inférieure. Rosalie ferma péniblement les yeux alors que des larmes tombaient sur ses joues.

_Ma propre sœur se fait battre.._

_- _Je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller, m'excusai-je auprès de mes amis.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Emmett ? S'inquiéta Jasper.

- Elle a besoin de moi, j'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- Qui ça ? Questionna Alice.

- Bella, comprit Edward alors que j'enfilai ma veste.

Je ne le regardai pas, je ne voulais pas.

- J'en suis, me dit-il.

- Je viens aussi, affirma Jasper.

- Je vous accompagne, lança Rosalie.

Je les regardai tous, Alice suivant le mouvement en ayant déjà attrapé ses talons.

- Oh oh, les arrêtai-je. Rosalie, tu restes ici.

- Mais ..

- Ce sont mes enfants que tu couves là, fis-je en montrant son ventre rond.

- Et c'est de ma meilleure amie dont on parle..

J'allai répliquer quand elle rajouta.

- On parle de celle que je considère comme ma sœur, Emmett. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dedans.

Je ne répondis pas. Sachant pertinemment que je ne gagnerai pas face aux sentiments que Rosalie éprouvait envers ma sœur. De plus, je n'avais pas le temps.

- T'as récupéré ta Volvo, Edward ? Questionnai-je en posant enfin mon regard sur mon meilleur ami.

Il hocha la tête en sortant les clés de sa poche. J'attrapai le trousseau en lançant.

- C'est moi qui conduis. Rose, je veux bien que tu viennes, mais tu prends la M3, et tu dépasses pas les limites de vitesse, okay ?

Ma femme me regarda, et opina d'un geste de la tête.

- Je reste avec elle, signala Alice.

J'hochai la tête en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Rosalie, avant de partir dehors. Je descendis les quelques marches du perron rapidement, avant d'ouvrir la Volvo argentée d'Edward. Je m'installai derrière le volant sans attendre alors que mes deux amis prenaient place à l'avant pour Edward, et sur la banquette arrière pour Jasper. Nous partions vite, et je prenais tous les raccourcis possibles pour alléger le temps de trajet.

Bella .. Ma sœur .. Ma jumelle.. _Elle se faisait battre et je n'en savais rien. _

Elle et mon neveu, ou ma nièce.

Après presque quatre ans de silence, quatre ans à m'en vouloir pour l'avoir engueuler de taire sa grossesse, elle me rappelait, en pleurs et en danger. Je me sentais tellement mal.

Depuis le début de soirée, je m'étais senti comme bafoué, et mal à l'aise. Mais tout ça ne venait pas de moi, ou pas directement. J'avais toujours eu cette impression quand Bella allait mal. Le lien des jumeaux, disait-on .. Je dirai plutôt les liens du sang.

Edward avait débarqué d'Afghanistan ce matin, après quatre ans d'absence. Quatre ans où nous avions échangé des lettres, et des photos. Edward n'était jamais revenu de son service d'un an et demi, comme il était prévu au début. Quand je lui avais appris que Bella était partie, sans un mot, et que je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de sa part, il avait préféré rester à l'armée. Cependant, Isabella avait reçu une lettre toute les semaines, toutes les semaines depuis quatre ans. Elles étaient envoyées chez nous, par Edward, de manière répétée. Je ne les avais pas ouvertes, aucune, mais je devinais qu'Edward y avait exposé ses sentiments.

Je lançai un regard à mon meilleur ami pour constater qu'il observait la nuit à travers sa vitre, plongé dans ses pensées. Il me fit mal au cœur, je savais qu'une part de lui avait toujours aimait ma sœur. Et je savais aussi que c'était l'amour que ma sœur lui portait qui l'avait fait se taire, il y a quatre ans. Elle voulait qu'il vive ses rêves. Quitte à modifier les siens.

Bella me manquait, bien plus que personne ne m'avait jamais manqué. Elle était la petite étincelle de ma vie qui m'obligeait à tout prendre avec le sourire, sa simple présence me rendait plus léger. Son absence me déchiquetait chaque jour un peu plus, et j'avais finis par me réconforter auprès de Rosalie, que j'avais toujours aimée. La meilleure amie de ma sœur pleurait beaucoup sa perte, elle aussi. Encore aujourd'hui, je l'entendais pleurer dans son sommeil, ou quand elle était seule. Je savais qu'elle souffrait, mais je fermais les yeux, par peur de devoir faire face à ma souffrance moi aussi.

Je revins sur terre quand la pancarte de Summerville se présenta sur ma route. La rage qui s'était alors endormie se réveilla en moi instantanément, et je serrai mes poings sur le volant.

Il me semblait avoir entendu ma sœur dire Starbucks Coffee.. Celui de la cinquième. Et bien que je ne sois pas sur de ça, une partie de moi me poussait à y aller.

Je roulai vite, essayant d'arriver le plus vite possible à ma sœur. Le trajet Seabrook Island – Summerville, qui prenait d'habitude plus d'une heure, venait de nous prendre vingt minutes, et je priai le ciel pour que ce soit suffisant.

Bientôt, j'aperçu la façade du Starbucks Coffee, et je dis.

- Elle a dit qu'elle était à l'appart du dessus.

Edward hocha la tête, serrant les mâchoires avec puissance alors que Jasper relevait ses manches. Je lançai un regard à Jazz via le rétroviseur, et il comprit.

_Edward n'était pas au courant de cette grossesse. _

Personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Si ma sœur était partie, c'était pour ça, alors j'avais préféré ne rien dire, par fidélité envers elle. Tout le monde avait eu le même jugement que moi. De plus, Edward avait paru tellement triste ce matin, quand nous n'avions été que quatre pour l'accueillir, qu'il nous avait été difficile d'en rajouter.

Je me garai rapidement, mal peut être, mais tant pis. Je sortis du véhicule sans perdre une seconde, et me dirigeai vers la porte arrière du magasin. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans contrainte, nous laissant le passage sur un grand escalier. Je passai le premier, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Bientôt, nous arrivions à l'étage supérieur, et une seule porte s'offrit à nous. N'ayant pas d'autres portes, ou escalier à l'horizon, je conclus très vite que ma sœur était derrière cet obstacle.

Je tournai la poignée sans plus de cérémonie, pour rester derrière une porte fermée. Je grognai.

- Ce n'est peut être pas ..

Mais les paroles de Jasper furent coupées par un grand fracas, venant de l'intérieur. Pris d'une pulsion haineuse, j'abattis mon poing contre la porte, et celle-ci alla se fracasser contre le mur, me laissant libre entrée sur l'appartement. Je pénétrai ce dernier rapidement, et parcourus un couloir, qui m'amena très vite à une cuisine.

_Elle n'était pas là. _

Je tournai la tête pour voir une salle à manger, totalement dévastée. Une télécommande fracassée, une vieille odeur de whisky stagnant dans l'air alors qu'un millier de bouts de verres recouvraient le sol. Le canapé était ensanglanté, et je sentis ma rage se décupler en quelques centièmes de seconde.

_Tu vas le payer .._

Jasper passa sa main sur le plan de travail, mais je ne prêtais pas attention à lui. Mes pas se dirigèrent vers une porte au bois fendue, que je touchai du bout des doigts avant de découvrir une salle d'eau. Une nouvelle porte fermée, et je tentai d'ouvrir, en vain. Je mis un coup de genoux, avant d'enchaîner avec un coup d'épaule, et la serrure se fendit.

Et là, je la vis.

Elle était sur le sol, étendue et inconsciente.

- Bella ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier.

Je m'agenouillai près de ma sœur alors qu'Edward et Jasper arrivaient déjà sur mes talons.

J'observai ma sœur, qui était en sang. Je n'eus pas le temps de la toucher qu'Edward l'examinait déjà. Sa bouche était pleine de sang alors que son arcade était fendue.

- Elle a des côtes de cassées, dit Edward en tâtant les flancs de ma sœur. Peut être deux, ou trois. Mais son pouls est régulier.

- Regarde ses doigts, fit Jasper.

En effet, les mains de ma sœur étaient pleines de sang, et ses doigts étaient bleuis et écorchés.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? M'inquiétai-je.

Edward attrapa la main inanimée de ma sœur, avant de presser ses doigts si fins.

- Rien de grave, elle s'est froissé un nerf. Voire plusieurs. Je crois qu'elle s'est également fait une entorse au poignet. Il lui faudra une attelle.. Elle a dû taper fort.

Je grognai.

- Jasper, appelle le 911.

- J'appelle d'abord Rosalie, elle se demande où on est.

- Dis lui de ne pas descendre de la voiture, on la rejoint en bas.

Jazz hocha la tête, alors que ma main alla caressait la joue de ma sœur.

- Elle va s'en sortir, hein ?

Edward qui avait les yeux fixés sur le corps de ma jumelle hocha la tête.

- Il va lui falloir du temps, mais elle va allait mieux. Il faut trouver ce gars.

- On va la ramener chez nous, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici.

Mon ami opina d'un geste entendu, alors que j'entendis crier.

- Je t'interdis de la toucher !

Je relevai la tête, comme électrocuté par cette voix. Je me mis debout en un geste vif, enragé comme jamais. Je me présentai à la dernière porte face à moi, celle-ci étant déjà sacrément fendue. Sûrement les coups que j'avais entendu tout à l'heure. Je tentai de l'ouvrir, actionnant la clenche inutilement. Edward restait à côté de Bella, comme inerte. Je me reculai de quelques mètres, et d'un coup d'élan, je balançai mon pied dans le bois endommagé, qui se détruit entièrement. J'entrai dans la petite pièce, et aperçus un homme debout, face à un petit gars, qui tentait visiblement de protéger quelque chose. Un chien entre les deux grognait comme pas permis, et je vis l'homme faire valser l'animal d'un coup de pied. Le chien alla s'abattre contre l'armoire, et le petit hurla.

- Keops !

L'homme leva un poing serré, menaçant face à ce gamin. Je me bougeai alors que j'avais été pétrifié à la découverte de ce petit gars, et attrapai le poing de ce bâtard. Il se retourna, rageusement, avant que son autre poing ne s'abatte sur ma joue. Je tournai la tête sur le cou, alors que je sentis le sang envahir ma bouche.

Je sentis le sang bouillir dans mes veines alors que ce fils de pute affichait un sourire satisfait.

- Tu dois être le frère de cette pute... Sache qu'elle est bonne à baiser, ta sœur, même quand elle est inconsciente et qu'elle pisse le sang.

Je relevai la tête et ancrai mes yeux aux siens alors que la haine m'aveuglait. Je lui crachai le sang que j'avais accumulé au visage, avant de le frapper de toutes mes forces. Il atterrit contre le mur, et je n'attendis pas pour le reprendre par le col et de le balancer contre l'embrasure de la porte. Sa tête prit un bon coup avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Possédé par une rage sans limite, je le relevai par le cou pour pouvoir lui mettre un coup de tête mémorable. Je ne sentais rien, plus rien à part cette haine sans précédente et cette énergie à dépenser. Je ne voyais rien que son visage à détruire alors que ses paroles retentissaient dans ma tête.

_« Tu dois être le frère de cette pute… Sache qu'elle est bonne à baiser, ta sœur, même quand elle est inconsciente et qu'elle pisse le sang. »_

Mon poing d'abattit sur son misérable visage, encore et encore. Je sentais ses dents défaillirent sous mes coups, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je voulais le tuer. Je voulais l'achever. Je voulais qu'il crève. Je voulais qu'il paie pour chaque coup qu'il avait porté sur ma sœur. Pour chaque fois qu'il l'avait brutalisée ou violée. Pour chaque foutue fois où il avait fait naître des larmes dans ses yeux. Pour chaque cheveu arraché. Je voulais qu'il meure.

Une pluie de coups s'abattait sur son corps alors que je l'avais mis KO depuis quelques temps déjà. Je continuai, encore et toujours.

- Tonton ! Tonton arrête !

Mon poing s'arrêta de lui-même alors que mon esprit avait réagis à l'entente de cette voix cristalline. Je tournai la tête, pas sur d'avoir bien entendu, et je découvris une paire d'yeux vert émeraude sous de magnifiques boucles brunes. _Une nièce .. _

J'avais une nièce. Une nièce et un neveu.

Je regardai le petit gars de tout à l'heure et son regard tout aussi flamboyant que celui de la petite ne me trompa pas.

_Bella avait eu des jumeaux .. _

Je souris malgré moi à cette idée.

_Ma sœur avait eu des jumeaux .. _

C'était tout bonnement inévitable, mais je n'y avais pas pensé. Je n'avais pas réalisé.

- Tu.. Tu es .. Tu es Tonton Emmett, c'est ça ? Questionna la petite, au bord des larmes alors que son frère lui tenait la main prudemment.

Je me levai du corps de ce gars, et essuyai mes mains pleines de sang sur ma veste, que j'enlevai ensuite. Je m'accroupis face aux enfants, les regardant pour la première fois de ma vie.

Le petit avait des cheveux d'un cuivre inqualifiable, si reconnaissable à côté de mon meilleur ami. Il avait les yeux verts d'Edward, bien que ses prunelles soient tachetées d'un marron chocolat, que je reconnus bien vite. Ce gamin avait le nez fin et droit d'Edward alors que ses lèvres avaient la même forme que celles de ma sœur. Je posai les yeux sur ma nièce, alors que celle-ci avait des yeux plus qu'attractifs. Ses iris étaient d'un vert surpuissant, pouvant captiver n'importe quel regard ou attention. Ses boucles brunes entourant son visage aux traits si fins alors que sa ressemblance avec ma sœur était plus que frappante.

- Comment vous appelez vous ? Demandai-je.

Le petit répondit le premier.

- Charlie.

Je souris en entendant le prénom de mon père, alors que la petite soufflait.

- Je suis Willow.

Je posai les yeux sur elle, et la questionnai.

- Comment sais-tu que je suis Emmett ?

Elle me tendit sa peluche, et j'attrapai l'ourson.

- Ouvre le, m'intima-t-elle.

J'aperçu la petite fermeture éclaire au dessous de l'animal, et l'ouvris aisément. Je plongeai ma main à l'intérieur de la peluche, et bientôt mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec du papier. J'en sortis une photo, et je souris en constatant que c'était une photo de Bella et moi. Une des dernières photos que nous avions pris, à la cascade. Elle était sur mes épaules, souriante comme à son habitude, alors que je riais, simplement heureux.

- Maman m'a donné cette photo à son anniversaire, et elle nous a fait apprendre ton numéro, à Charlie et à moi.

Mon neveu me tendit une seconde photo qu'il avait également sorti de son ourson, et je reconnu un de nos photos de soirées. Il y'avait tout le monde. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, ma sœur, Edward et moi.

- Ensuite elle nous a fait apprendre le numéro de Tata Rose, Alice, et celui de Tonton Jasper.

Je relevai les yeux vers ma nièce, alors que je m'étonnai de sa capacité à me parler pour son jeune âge.

- Où est Maman ? Questionna Charlie.

- Maman ? Entendis-je.

Je me tournai pour voir Edward dans l'embrasure de la porte alors que ses yeux se posaient sur ces deux petits. Je devinai aisément le choc sur son visage, alors qu'il prenait conscience de la ressemblance entre ses deux petits, ainsi que leurs yeux d'une couleur remarquable.

- Emmett ..

Je ne le regardai pas dans les yeux, ce qui lui suffit pour comprendre. Il regarda Bella, ainsi que les petits, et ses yeux n'affichèrent que tristesse et remords. Il lui fallut plusieurs instants. Le choc ayant pris possession de sa personne. Quant à moi, je me contentai de regarder les petits, qui eux aussi fixaient Edward. Je ne savais pas s'ils faisaient le rapprochement. Je ne savais même pas s'ils étaient au courant du fait que le gars qui habitait avec eux n'était pas leur père.

- Vous n'avez rien ? Demanda soudainement Edward aux petits, me faisant le regarder. Il ne vous a pas touché ?

Je reposai les yeux sur les jumeaux, et Charlie secouait la tête alors que Willow le regardait, visiblement dépité.

- Il a mis une baffe à Charlie.

Je regardai mon neveu avant de caresser sa joue du bout du pouce.

- Désolé de ne pas être arrivé à temps, m'excusai-je.

- Pas grave. Maman nous a défendu, me dit Charlie, voulant se montrer fort.

- Elle va bien ? S'inquiéta la petite.

- Elle dort pour le moment, mais ça va aller. Si vous voulez bien, on va sortir d'ici. Je connais plein de monde qui veut vous rencontrer en plus.

- On va voir Tata Rosalie ? Questionna Willow.

J'hochai la tête, un sourire sur le visage.

- Oui, tu vas la voir.

- Et on fait quoi pour Jared ? Demanda Charlie.

Edward me lança un regard entendu, et je sus qu'il valait mieux que je me tourne vers les jumeaux. Je leur tendis mes bras et tous deux viennent se caler dans mon cou, alors que je vis Edward mettre son pied sur le genou de ce Jared, avant de s'abaisser. Il attrapa son pied, et d'un coup sec, lui cassa la jambe.

- Un des nombreux avantages d'être médecins, c'est que je sais exactement comment casser des os, dit-il, l'air sombre.

Il retourna voir ma sœur, avant de passer ses bras sous son corps inanimé et de la porter telle une princesse.

- Ce n'est pas déconseillé de faire ça ?

- Dans ce cas-ci, il n'y a pas de risques.

Je consentis à le croire, car après tout, il était médecin. Je portai un jumeau dans chaque bras, alors que les deux petits s'étaient accrochés à mon cou.

- Keops, appela Charlie.

Le chien couina en peinant à se relever.

- Allez viens gros, lui dit-il.

L'animal l'écouta, et nous suivit alors que je sortis de la pièce, non sans avoir piétiner ce Jared au passage. Nous retrouvions Jasper dans la cuisine, alors qu'il regardait les lieux. Son regard se posa sur les petits, et il se figea une seconde. Il se pétrifia, jusqu'à entendre Charlie souffler.

- Jasper.

- Tonton Jazz, le reprit Willow.

- Ouais, Tonton Jazz, plia le petit.

Mon ami ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, et j'en fis de même. Il s'approcha de moi, avant d'examiner les petits.

- Des jumeaux .. Bella a eu des jumeaux, souffla-t-il. Je ne savais pas ..

- Personne ne le savait, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Estimez-vous heureux, lança Edward, plus sombre que jamais. Vous, vous saviez qu'elle était enceinte.

Sur ces paroles, il sortit de l'appartement, laissant la porte ouverte. Jasper posa ses yeux sur moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la moue.

- Ca va être dur, dit Jasper.

- Je le sais. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, sur ce coup. Laissons-lui le temps de prendre conscience de tout ça, répondis-je.

Jasper hocha la tête, et je regardai les jumeaux.

- Vous êtes prêts à partir ? Leur demandai-je.

- Est-ce qu'on peut prendre une couverture ? Me demanda Charlie. Je veux pas que Willow elle ait froid.

Je souris à son air protecteur, avant de le rassurer.

- Bien sûr, nous allons faire ça. Dis moi simplement où je peux en trouver une.

- Maman en laisse toujours une sur le fauteuil, pour quand Willow et moi on regarde les Looney Tunes, le matin.

- Ca fait des jours que je n'ai pas regardé les Looney Tunes, pensai-je tout haut.

- Et moi des années, lança Jasper.

- Tu regardes, Tonton Emmett ? Me questionna ma nièce.

Je souris malgré moi à cette appellation, alors que j'allais chercher la couverture disposée sur le fauteuil.

- Je regarde ça avec ta mère depuis que j'ai trois ans et demi.

- Maman elle a arrêté de regarder, maintenant, me dit Charlie.

Mon sourire se fana, alors que les yeux de mon neveu se peignirent de tristesse. Je le serrai un peu plus dans mon bras droit, et pour la première fois, je le senti se détendre face à moi.

- Je te promets qu'elle les regardera de nouveau, lui intimai-je.

Il me regarda de ses yeux brillants, et je lui fis un clin d'œil complice. Il eut un petit sourire en coin, et Jasper m'aidait à mettre la couverture sur les enfants. Il prit une seconde couverture qui traînait sur une étagère, et nous filions jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Nous descendions les marches avec prudence, Jasper étant passé devant. Bientôt, nous arrivâmes au rez de chaussée, et je découvris Rosalie en pleure à côté d'Edward, qui tenait toujours Bella dans ses bras. Ma sœur n'avait visiblement par reprit conscience, et ça m'inquiétait. Alice nous aperçus la première, et elle s'approcha de nous aussi rapidement que son choc le lui permettait.

Une main se porta sur sa bouche alors qu'elle nous accostait, elle regarda d'abord Jasper, et celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

- Tata Alice, souffla Willow.

- L'accroc du shopping, compléta Charlie.

Alice pouffa à travers ses larmes, alors que Willow rigolait avec son frère. Mon amie les regarda longuement, avant de les étreindre chaleureusement.

Jasper sourit en voyant sa bien aimée faire ça. Alice n'avait jamais été vraiment très démonstrative, et pas le moins du monde maternelle. Ce geste signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Ils signifiaient beaucoup pour nous tous.

Le petit lutin s'éloigna des jumeaux, laissant chacune de ses mains traîner sur une de leur joue, les regardant avec admiration.

- Vous êtes magnifiques, dit-elle.

Elle sourit d'un sourire éblouissant, avant d'embrasser le front des petits.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jasper, et ce dernier la prit dans ses bras avant de frotter son dos en un signe de réconfort. Je les regardai quelques secondes avant que mes yeux ne papillonnent vers Rose, qui nous fixait. Ma femme regardait les jumeaux comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Vous voulez aller voir Tata Rose ? Demandai-je au petit.

- Moi j'veux, répondit Charlie.

- Moi aussi, fit Willow.

Je les posai à terre, et Jazz me tendit la seconde couverture. J'entourai chacun des deux enfants d'une couverture, et caressait leur front de mes lèvres, avant de leur dire.

- Allez-y, allez voir Rosalie.

Charlie passa sa main à travers le tissu pour aller attraper celle de Willow, et tout deux se tournèrent vers Rose, avant de marcher vers elle. Je vis le visage de ma femme passait de la surprise à l'attendrissement, alors qu'elle se laissait tomber à genoux par terre. J'allais aller la rejoindre quand Jasper m'interpella.

- Laisse-lui le temps. Elle en a besoin. Elle sait se débrouiller.

Je restai donc immobile alors que les petits arrivaient face à ma femme. Celle-ci porta une main à sa bouche, alors que son menton tremblait et que des larmes parcouraient ses joues.

- Je suis Charlie.

- Et moi je suis Willow, se présentèrent les petits.

Rosalie ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, et elle commença.

- Je suis ..

- Tata Rose, coupèrent-ils en chœur.

Rosalie resta bouche bée, alors que les jumeaux finissaient.

- .. La meilleure amie de Maman.

Ma femme éclata en sanglot avant de prendre les petits dans ses bras, et de les serrer contre elle.

- C'est ça, je suis la meilleure amie de votre mère, dit-elle entre deux pleurs. Je suis tellement contente de vous rencontrer.

Willow passa ses bras autour de Rose, avant de dire.

- Nous aussi on est content de te voir, Tata.

Rosalie sourit, et les serra d'avantage contre son corps. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les miens, et elle me fit un sourire ravissant. Mes yeux allèrent se fixer sur Edward, qui tenait toujours Bella à bout de bras, face à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Son regard se posa sur ma sœur, puis sur moi. Mon ami me regarda longuement, et je pus lire à travers ses yeux à quel point il était blessé par tout ça. Il détourna le regard le premier, et bientôt, nous entendîmes deux ambulances arriver. Les ambulanciers s'hâtèrent à sortir de leurs véhicules, avant d'ouvrir les portières arrière, et d'en sortir un brancard. Je m'avançai vers ces hommes alors qu'Alice avait rejoint Rose et que toutes deux avaient pris un des jumeaux dans leurs bras.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda un premier homme.

- Où est la seconde victime ? S'enquit un second.

- Ce n'est pas une victime, fit savoir Jasper, sa voix raisonnant de manière sombre.

- Cette femme s'est faite battre, sûrement violée, et a été laissée pour morte par son compagnon, intervint Edward. Elle a plusieurs côtes de cassées, notamment la côté flottante 5, 6, et la 10 est au minimum félée. Elle a aussi une entorse au poignet qui nécessite une attèle, ainsi que plusieurs nerfs froissés dans la main droite. Son arcade a été fendue, ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure, il lui faudra un ou deux points de suture. Elle a besoin d'être transportée au centre hospitalier de Seabrook Island dans les plus brefs délais. Il faut qu'elle soit sous antidouleur, et ses contusions ont besoin d'être désinfectées rapidement.

L'ambulancier le regarda bizarrement, et moi-même je restai quelque peu choqué face à son speech de Docteur.

- Je suis le Major et Docteur Edward Cullen de l'US Army. Cette fille fait partie de ma plus proche famille, alors vite.

- Bien Major.

Edward le contourna, avant de déposer Bella à plat sur le brancard. Les deux ambulanciers la firent monter à l'intérieur du véhicule, et l'homme demanda.

- Quelqu'un l'accompagne ?

Edward me regarda, comme pour voir si je montais.

- Vas-y, dis lui-je. Je reste avec les petits. Ne la laisse pas seule et veille à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, s'il te plaît. Je veux pas que ..

- Je ne la quitte plus, me coupa-t-il.

Il me regarda longuement, et je sus que ses paroles étaient beaucoup plus profondes que leur sens initial. Il coupa finalement contact entre nous afin de monter à l'arrière de l'ambulance à son tour, et de s'asseoir près de ma sœur.

L'ambulancier ferma les portes, avant de filer derrière le volant. Le véhicule démarra presque aussitôt, et je me sentis faiblir une seconde. _J'espère qu'elle allait aller bien .. _

- Tonton .. ?

Je me tournai pour trouver Willow à mes côtés, emmitouflée dans sa couverture. Je la pris dans mes bras, et elle se cala contre mon cou.

- Ils l'emmènent où, Maman ?

- Il faut qu'elle aille se soigner, ma Chérie. Ils la ramènent à Seabrook.

- C'est où, ça ?

- C'est chez nous, lui dis-je. Ils la ramènent chez nous.

Je sentis ma nièce baillait contre mon épaule, et décidai qu'il était temps de rentrer, au moins pour les coucher. Il était maintenant presque quatre heures du matin. Et nous avions déjà quatre ans de retard. Ils étaient temps que ma famille soit réunie, et que mon neveu et ma nièce découvrent la ville où ils allaient grandir.

Je lançai un dernier regard sur l'avenue, pour voir les gyrophares de l'ambulance disparaître au loin.

_Oui, nous rentrions tous à la maison, ce soir .. _

_**P**_oint de vue Bella

Ce sentiment d'impuissance.

Cette sensation d'être inutile, incapable. De ne pas être à la hauteur. De ne pas respecter mes propres promesses.

Toutes ces promesses que j'avais faîtes, toutes ces paroles réconfortantes que j'avais eues pour mes bébés. Pour les deux choses les plus précieuses qui ne m'aient jamais été données.

Tout ça .. Tout ça c'était horrible.

Je me sentais mal, si mal même, à l'idée d'avoir perdu. Je me sentais si mal à l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à mes jumeaux. Je me sentais si nulle à l'idée de savoir que je n'avais pas su rester consciente, pour les protéger.

Je voulais mourir, là, maintenant. Je voulais mourir de toute cette honte, de toute cette souffrance accumulée, de tous ces coups reçus. Je ne voulais plus vivre. Pas en sachant que je n'avais pas su être une bonne mère, et que j'avais laissé mes enfants entre les mains de Jared.

Car en effet, Jared avait eu raison de moi. Encore une fois.

Ma force n'équivalait pas la sienne. Et bien que ma rage ait décuplé la puissance de mes coups, et de ma détermination, je n'avais pas su prendre le dessus. Bien sûr, je m'étais battue, longtemps. J'avais rendu coup pour coup.

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape sa batte de baseball. _

Il avait pris cette batte, avant de me frapper dans les côtes, d'une puissance inimaginable.

J'avais entendu mes propres os se briser. Mes propres côtes se casser dans un bruit d'abord affreux, très vite suivi d'une douleur insupportable. J'étais tombée à genoux, et ça en avait été fini de moi. Je me souviens du rire Jared, qui avait abaissé sa batte, avant de la ranger avec amour. Il m'avait regardé en souriant, et m'avait alors dit.

_« A nous deux, mon Cœur »_

Ses mains sur mon corps étaient une brûlure, ses yeux cherchant les miens un coup de poignard, mais le pire avait été d'entendre son rire alors qu'il appuyait volontairement sur mon flanc meurtrie.

Je supposais avoir été submergée par la douleur, car après ça, je ne me souvenais plus de rien.

J'imaginais très bien ce qui avait dû se passer, et ça me dégoûtait. Jared n'en n'était pas à sa première fois. Combien de fois avait-il pu me rabaisser de cette façon ? Assez pour que je ne préfère plus tenir les comptes.

A l'heure qu'il est, je ne savais pas vraiment où j'étais. Rien ne m'entourait, aucune couleur, personne à l'horizon, aucun sentiment, même pas de sensation, et un silence de mort.

_Peut être était-ce ça ? Peut être étais-je morte ? _

Je pensais à cette option, longtemps. Assez longtemps pour y trouver des avantages.

Plus de douleur, plus de honte, plus de Jared.

_Plus de famille, plus de rire, plus d'enfants._

Mes enfants..

Et si.. Et s'il les avait frappés ?

Leur visage angélique, leur sourire en coin ou encore leurs yeux émeraudes.

Leur façon de parler, de rire ou de sourire pour un rien.

_Jared n'avait pas pu faire ça. _

Pas eux, pas à mes enfants. _Pas aux enfants d'Edward. _

Il n'avait pas pu ..

_Il l'aurait très bien pu, Bella. Personne n'était là pour les protéger. _

Je n'avais pas été là. Je n'avais pas su me montrer à la hauteur.

Moi qui avais toujours été leur seul parent. Moi qui avais toujours assuré pouvoir les élever sans personne, sans famille.

_Moi qui m'étais toujours menti .._

Combien de fois avais-je regretté d'être partie ? Assez pour en perdre le compte.

Combien de fois avais-je désiré voir mes enfants avec mon frère ? Assez pour que cela devienne un rêve.

Combien de fois avais-je imaginé leurs rires alors que Jasper les lançait dans l'eau de la cascade ? Assez pour me maudire de les priver de ça.

Combien de fois avais-je eus les larmes aux yeux en imaginant l'amour que leur donnerait Rosalie ou les habits d'Alice ? Assez pour me détester d'avoir perdu mes amies.

Combien de fois avais-je fantasmé à l'idée d'avoir tout dit à Edward, il y a maintenant quatre ans ? Assez pour concevoir qu'il serait resté, et que nous aurions eu une vraie famille.

Ce sont tous ces regrets qui me hantaient, à présent. Tous ces souhaits irréalisables.

Je me demandais quand même si mon frère était venu, après que je l'ai appelé.

Peut être avait-il juste ignoré mon histoire. Peut être avait-il juste préféré oublier que j'existais.

_Dans un sens, je le comprenais tellement. Mais dans l'autre, j'espérais de toutes mes forces qu'il soit venu pour mes jumeaux. Afin que Jared ne leur face pas de mal. _

Emmett était tout à fait capable de venir à bout de Jared. Après tout, Jared était grand, très musclé, certes, mais pas autant qu'Emmett. Ou du moins, pas autant qu'il ne l'était il y a quatre ans.

Les jumeaux l'avaient peut être rappelé, lui ou Jazz. Peut être même Rosalie. Peut être les avaient-ils prévenu que j'étais morte. _J'espérais qu'ils l'avaient fait. _

Mais, une partie de moi repensait à Jared, et l'état de rage dans lequel je l'avais mis. Il est possible qu'il se soit calmé après en avoir fini avec moi. Bien que même si ça avait été le cas, ça n'aurait pas été suffisant pour qu'il ignore les petits.

Mon seul espoir restait Keops, qui lui avait peut être sauté à la gorge et l'avait tué.

_Peut être était-ce Jared qui avait tué mes enfants. _

Non !

Je ne voulais pas .. Je ne pouvais pas penser à ça. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas à mes enfants. Mes enfants devaient vivre ! Jared n'avait pas le droit de les priver de vie. Il n'avait pas le droit de ne serait-ce que de les toucher !

_Oui, mais regarde toi, Bella. Tu es là, à t'apitoyer sur ton sort, alors que tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il est advenu de Willow et Charlie. Tu restes dans le noir, en pensant à tes erreurs du passé, mais ne rien faire pour savoir comment vont tes enfants est la plus grosse erreur que tu n'es jamais faite. _

Mais je ne sais pas où je suis.

_Tu es nulle part, justement. Plongée dans tes pensées, cachée dans ton monde, tu n'es nulle part, Bella. Pense à tes enfants. Si ça se trouve, Jared les a jetés depuis la fenêtre et toi tu ressasses des pensées inutiles. Bouge ! _

Mais ..

_Maintenant !_

Alors, ce fut comme si tout prenait vie autour de moi. Une lumière éblouissante apparue et j'ouvris les yeux en reprenant une grande bouffée d'air. De suite, je sentis la douleur sur mon flanc, et je gémis. Ma main alla se poser sur mes côtes par réflexe, et je constatai que je me trouvais dans une chambre. _Une chambre d'hôpital._

- Les enfants, murmurai-je, la voix rauque. Où sont les enfants ?

Je ne m'attendais à aucune réponse, mais bientôt, j'entendis.

- Emmett les a emmenés manger avec les autres. Ils reviendront après.

Je relevai la tête à l'entente de cette voix. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine alors que mes membres s'étaient figés.

Debout contre le mur, me regardant de ses deux perles émeraude, Edward était là.

Instinctivement, je le détaillai. J'étais si choquée qu'il soit là, devant moi. Nous étions tous les deux, seuls dans cette chambre, après quatre ans de séparation. Ses traits, vieillis de plusieurs années, s'étaient encore embellis sous sa barbe de deux jours. Ses cheveux d'une couleur bronze étaient tout bonnement en pleine guerre sur sa tête alors que ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il portait un simple t-shirt noir avec un jeans clair.

- Co.. Comment ..

_Qu'est que tu fais ici ? Comment est ce que je suis arrivée là ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours plus beau ?_

_-_ Est-ce qu'il les a touchés ? Tranchai-je.

- Ton frère l'en a empêché juste à temps.

Je fermai les yeux, remerciant Emmett de tout mon cœur.

- Il est venu..

- Comme si c'était possible qu'il t'ignore, lança-t-il alors que je posai de nouveau mon regard sur lui.

- Il en avait tout à fait le droit, ça fait quatre ans qu'on s'est oublié, tous les deux.

- Ca fait quatre ans que, toi, tu les as oublié, Bella. Ils ne t'ont pas oubliée, personne ne t'a oubliée.

Le visage d'Edward était impassible, presque froid. _Il était en colère. _Ses yeux me le disaient.

Les yeux d'Edward avaient toujours été les plus grands traducteurs de ses sentiments. _Comme les jumeaux._ Et à son regard, je pouvais deviner qu'il était triste, mais aussi déçu, et à ça s'ajoutait de la colère. Son regard avait changé, en quatre ans. Il était comme .. plus vide. Comme si mon ami était blessé continuellement, brisé par je ne sais quoi.

Bien entendu, à cette constatation, j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, et de lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. J'avais envie qu'il sache que j'étais là pour lui, j'avais envie qu'il considère l'option de me parler. Même après quatre ans. Mais bien vite, ses paroles se répercutèrent dans mon esprit.

_« Ca fait quatre ans que, toi, tu les as oublié, Bella »_

- Je n'ai oublié personne, soufflai-je alors.

Ses yeux me détaillèrent, et il ne réagit à mes mots qu'en se tournant dos à moi, afin de regarder par la fenêtre, me cachant ainsi son visage, ses yeux, et ses expressions. Je baissai le regard, blessée.

Ma poitrine me faisait souffrir, à cet instant. Mais c'était une douleur que je connaissais, par une des souffrances dû à ce que m'avais fait Jared. Non, mon cœur me lançait douloureusement, alors qu'un creux se ré-ouvrait au plus profond de moi, comme un vide. Ce vide qu'avait toujours formé l'absence d'Edward, mais aussi la divergence de nos sentiments.

Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, depuis toujours.

Lui ne m'aimait que comme une amie avec qui il avait commencé une relation avantageuse.

Nos sentiments étaient différents, et c'est ce qui me rendait triste, car je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Sortant de mes pensées amères, je me détaillai.

Mon poignet droit était sous attelle alors que ma tempe me lançait. Voulant essayer de toucher celle-ci, une horrible douleur me parcourut le flanc, et je gémis. Edward se tourna vers moi alors que ma main alla se mettre sur mes côtes.

- Tu dois éviter de bouger, Bella. Les premiers jours vont être difficiles, me dit-il en s'approchant.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Et bien, pour commencer, tu as deux côtes de cassées, et une qui est fêlée. Ensuite, tu as une foulure au poignet droit, et une tempe de fendue. Ta lèvre inférieure est elle aussi fendue, mais ça va se remettre vite. Et ..

Son regard se fit plus triste, alors que ses paroles se perdaient.

- Et quoi ?

- Je.. On devrait..

- Et quoi, Edward ?

Il me regarda, avant de souffler.

- Tu as été abusée.. sexuellement.

_Je vois .. _

Encore une fois. Jared n'était qu'un gros porc. Comment pouvait-on faire ça ?

- Il a dû profiter de ton inconscience pour faire ça.

- J'imagine, murmurai-je.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, alors que j'imaginais sans mal Jared et ses façons de faire.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça, n'est ce pas ? Questionna Edward.

Je secouai difficilement la tête, honteuse. Je vis mon meilleur ami serrer les poings, alors que ma vue se troublait de larmes.

- C'est de ma faute, expliquai-je. Charlie a fait un cauchemar, et j'ai préféré faire son biberon plutôt que de répondre aux avances de Jared.

- Quoi ? Mais putain Bella !

Le visage d'Edward était rouge de colère et ses mâchoires étaient contractées.

- Edward .. Tempérai-je.

- Tu crois sincèrement que c'est de ta faute ? Tu le crois vraiment ?

- Peut être que si j'avais ..

- Mais rien du tout ! Me coupa-t-il en balayant mes paroles d'un geste de la main. Ce gars n'avait aucun droit de te faire ça ! Il n'aurait jamais dû toucher un seul de tes cheveux ! Il .. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu tomber amoureuse d'un connard pareil !

Je regardai mon meilleur ami, au bord des larmes alors que ses yeux étaient noirs de haine.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, me défendis-je.

- Alors dans ce cas tu es vraiment conne ! Comment tu peux rester avec un homme qui te bat ?

Ma gorge me faisait souffrir alors que je sentais une boule de douleur la traversait doucement.

« _Alors dans ce cas tu es vraiment conne !_ »

- Tout ça, Bella.. Tout ça, ça me dégoûte ! Comment tu as pu supporter ça ? Comment tu as pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer vivre avec un gars pareil ? Comment tu as pu le considérer comme un potentiel compagnon alors qu'il te battait ? Alors qu'il te violait !

Ses paroles me faisaient beaucoup plus mal qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus mal.

Même Jared ne m'avait jamais blessée à ce point. Il ne m'avait jamais fait souffrir comme Edward était en train de le faire.

Alors que mon meilleur ami tournait en rond dans la chambre, les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues, mais il ne me regardait pas. Non, il s'énervait tout seul.

- Edward, tentai-je.

- NON ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu faire ça ! Comment tu as pu te mettre en danger, chaque jour durant ! A rester avec ce malade !

- Mais parce que je n'avais pas le choix ! M'emportai-je.

Il tourna brusquement la tête, choqué que je lève la voix sur lui. Je ne fis pas attention à son air surpris, fermant les yeux pour laisser couler de nouvelles perles salées.

- Tu crois quoi, Edward ? Que tout le monde m'aurait prise, alors que j'étais enceinte ? Alors que j'étais enceinte de deux jumeaux ? Tu crois vraiment que tout le monde se bousculait pour me prendre ? Je n'avais pas le choix ! Je n'avais pas d'argent, je n'avais rien ! Je suis partie comme une conne de chez mon frère après une dispute ! Je suis partie sans rien, j'étais déjà enceinte de plusieurs mois et j'étais perdue ! Je me sentais seule et j'étais déboussolée par ton départ ! Jared était gentil, et il a proposé de m'héberger quelques jours.. Bien évidemment que j'ai dis oui !

Edward restait figé, debout, me regardant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Mais je m'en fichais, je continuais, encore et encore. J'allai lui dire ce que je n'avais encore jamais extériorisé, ce que je n'avais encore confié à quelqu'un.

- Les jumeaux sont nés, et il m'a aidé à m'en sortir, il m'a aidé à sortir la tête de l'eau. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que ce n'était simplement que pour m'y replonger avec plus de violence ? Il a attendu des mois avant de me faire des avances .. La première fois je n'ai rien dis, je me sentais stupidement redevable .. Les décisions ne me revenaient plus par la suite.

Je pleurai tout ce que je savais à présent, pensant aux nombres de fois où Jared m'avait forcée à coucher avec lui. Pensant aux nombres de fois où il avait levé la main sur moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfuie ? Chuchota Edward.

Mes yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur mon meilleur ami. La colère avait déserté ses traits, alors qu'il semblait maintenant désemparé. Il se tenait au bout de mon lit, s'appuyant contre le rebord, comme pour se soutenir. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, et il me supplia gentiment.

- Bella, dis moi ..

_Cette voix .. _

C'est cette voix qui avait toujours fait le meilleur ami que je m'étais fait en Edward. Sa voix était rassurante, douce, mais aussi implorante à la fois. Elle m'avait toujours mise en confiance, et avait séché beaucoup de mes pleurs. C'était la voix d'Edward. L'Edward qui me manquait.

Remettant doucement les pieds sur terre, je répondis.

- Je n'avais nulle part où aller .. J'avais trop d'orgueil pour retourner auprès de mon frère, mais j'avais honte aussi. Je n'ai plus aucune famille à part lui, et tous mes amis sont aussi les siens .. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et puis les jumeaux n'étaient pas malheureux, Jared a toujours eu la présence d'esprit de ne rien faire devant eux.. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.. C'était la première fois qu'il s'énervait comme ça, la première fois qu'il menaçait les petits.

J'avais presque murmuré mes paroles, mais au visage d'Edward, je sus qu'il avait tout à fait compris.

Mon ami s'assit sur le lit, comme assommé.

- Tu as toujours fais ça pour les jumeaux ? Quémanda-t-il en un chuchotis.

Je souris à travers mes larmes.

- Je ferai tout pour eux. Je ne serais jamais restée avec Jared s'il ne m'offrait pas la possibilité de les garder au chaud, avec un mode de vie tout à fait convenable. Je suis restée pour ça .. Pour Charlie et Willow. Plusieurs fois, j'ai pensé à les prendre à la sortie de l'école, et d'aller supplier Emmett de me reprendre. D'aller t'implorer de m'aider, car j'étais ta meilleure amie. J'avais préparé mon discours, récité mes excuses, encore et encore.. J'ai même fait les valises, une fois..

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie ?

- Quand je suis arrivée à l'école, et que les petits étaient en train de jouer dans la cours de récré, je les ai regardés. Willow riait aux éclats, et Charlie n'arrêtait pas de courir en souriant.. Je ne voulais pas les rendre malheureux. Je ne voulais pas enlever le sourire qui apparaissait si facilement sur leur visage.. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas à mes enfants.

Je relevai les yeux vers Edward, pour constater qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide.

Il était toujours aussi beau, même après toutes ces années de séparation. Il arrivait toujours à faire battre mon cœur de cette façon si spéciale. Je l'aimais toujours autant, si ce n'est plus.

Edward releva les yeux et crocheta ses yeux aux miens, faisant faire un raté à mon cœur.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire, Bella.

Pas besoin de demander de quoi il me parlait, je savais que la conversation devait en arriver là à un moment ou un autre.

- Je ne voulais pas détruire tes rêves, Edward.

Mon meilleur ami me regarda avec plus d'intensité, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire triste.

- Je serais resté, souffla-t-il.

- Je le sais. Mais à quel prix ? Tu n'aurais pas été heureux. Je ne pouvais pas t'imposer ce bébé.

Il secoua doucement la tête en coupant le contact entre nous. Il semblait comme agacé, mais je savais que cette fois-ci ça ne venait pas de moi. Edward se leva de nouveau et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, me cachant de nouveau son visage.

- J'ai été stupide, dit-il.

- Non, du tout. Tu étais si heureux d'avoir été accepté. Tu as dû sauver des dizaines de vies.

- En gâchant la tienne, et une partie de la mienne, par la même occasion.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite, mais il continua.

- J'ai sauvé des dizaines, peut être même des centaines de vies, Bella. Mais j'ai gâché celles de tous ceux qui étaient importants pour moi. En partant, je t'ai laissée, enceinte et seule. Ce qui a provoqué ton départ, et ça, ça a causé la peine de ton frère, de Rose, ainsi que celle d'Alice et Jasper. J'ai gâché la vie de tous ceux que j'aimais pour mes rêves.

- Tu n'es pas coupable de ma décision. C'est la dispute que j'ai eue avec mon frère qui a causé mon départ. Emmett ne voulait pas que je garde le silence sur ma grossesse. Il voulait que tu sois au courant.. Je n'ai pas été d'accord. Alors je suis partie. Et ça a été encore une fois mon erreur, en me taisant sous cette cascade, tu n'étais pas en faute.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Il s'était retourné, et je fus un peu prise au dépourvu. Que dire ?

_Peut être la vérité .. _

- Parce que je t'aimais, Edward. Et pour ça, je voulais que tu sois heureux. Je voulais que tu vives ton rêve, ton plus grand rêve. Je me suis toujours dis que c'était le mieux à faire. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était ton bonheur avant le mien..

Le visage d'Edward n'affichait que de la peine alors que mes larmes tombaient de nouveau.

Mon ami s'approcha de mon lit, avant de s'asseoir sur ma droite, tout près de moi. Il me regarda longuement, alors que je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour pouvoir le voir parfaitement à travers mes pleurs. Edward attrapa ma main intacte, et y posa un baiser.

Ce simple geste me fit frissonner, et il le remarqua. Je rougis, comme je n'avais plus rougis depuis des années, et un petit sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres de l'homme que j'aimais.

Il entrecroisa nos doigts, me faisant ainsi profiter de la chaleur de sa main, et des sensations que sa peau si douce me procurait. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, comme captivée par notre proximité. Mais, Edward, lui, commença.

- Quand Emmett m'a écrit que tu n'étais plus à Seabrook, j'ai été désemparé. J'étais là, en pleine guerre, avec la lettre de mon meilleur ami dans la main, et ma photo de toi. Mon service devait se finir d'ici quelques semaines, et je n'avais qu'une envie, quitter tout ça pour retrouver ma famille. Pour te retrouver toi. Savoir que tu avais quittée la ville m'a choqué, et m'a blessé. Mes plans s'effondraient…

Mon regard posé sur Edward, je pouvais voir que ses souvenirs lui étaient douloureux, même s'il ne me regardait pas, ses yeux à lui étant posés sur nos doigts entrelacés. Il continua, cependant.

- J'ai d'abord pensé à rentrer, et te chercher partout, pour te ramener avec moi. J'y ai pensé pendant des jours, j'étais décidé à le faire. Et puis un soir, en regardant ta photo, avec le sourire que tu affichais, je me suis dis que c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Ton sourire.. Ton bonheur était prioritaire face à mes envies. J'ai alors pensé que si tu étais partie de Seabrook, loin de nos amis et de ton frère, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.. Que tu devais être tombée amoureuse, et que tu te faisais ta petite vie avec la source de ton bonheur.. Cette idée m'a abattu. Je suis resté là, stoïque sur mon lit de camp, ma photo de toi dans les mains, alors que la nuit défilait. Au matin, je suis allé voir le Capitaine, et je lui ai dis que je voulais prolonger mon contrat. Je ne voulais plus rentrer. Plus sans toi.

Je restai bouche bée face à ses paroles, ne comprenant pas tout.

_Pourquoi mon absence l'avait gêné ? Il n'était pas rentré .. ? _

_-_ Mais, tu n'es pas rentré il y a un deux ans et demi ?

- Non, Isabella. Je ne suis pas rentré. Je suis resté en Israël quelques temps .. Jusqu'à ce qu'on me transfère en Lybie il y a quelques mois.

J'ouvris la bouche, quelque peu choquée.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je. Tu risquais ta vie.

- Il m'était plus facile de rester en pleine guerre, que de revenir ici pour y livrer mes propres combats.

Il eut un petit rire amer, souriant tristement, avant de dire.

- Qui aurait cru que je risquais ta vie en restant là-bas ? Que je te laissais te faire battre par un homme si violent .. Je m'en veux tellement, Bella. De pas avoir été là au cours de ces dernières années ..

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Edward.

- Si ça l'est. C'est de ma faute, tout ce qui t'arrive. Je suis la cause de tous tes problèmes.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas, contrai-je.

- Si je le suis.

Pour simple réponse, je serrai ses doigts pour la première fois contre les miens et je le senti réagir.

- Quand es-tu revenu ? Questionnai-je alors.

- Ton frère est venu me chercher à la base ce matin, accompagné des autres, répondit-il, les yeux toujours sur notre point de liaison.

- Tu n'es revenu au pays que ce matin ?

Il hocha simplement la tête, sans plus d'argument, alors je lui demandai.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après quatre ans ?

Edward caressa mes doigts de sa main libre, avant de répondre.

- Le camp dans lequel j'avais été affecté a été attaqué, il y a un mois. Beaucoup de morts, la plupart de mes amis n'ont pas survécu.. Les autres ont été blessés.

- Je suis désolée, soufflai-je.

- Moi aussi, répliqua-t-il.

Il laissa planer le silence quelques secondes avant de dire.

- J'ai pris une balle, en pleine poitrine. Celle-ci s'est logée tout près de mon cœur, il a été très dur de me maintenir en vie, m'a-t-on dit. Je suis resté à l'hôpital pendant trois semaines, dont deux où j'ai été maintenu sous sédatif.

Je m'inquiétai immédiatement, mais Edward fit pression sur mes doigts, me faisant ainsi fermer la bouche.

- Ca va.. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait revenir, je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas mourir. Non, ce qui m'a fait revenir à Seabrook est tout autre.

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche de jean, et me le tendis. _Une boîte de métal. _

J'attrapai l'objet en question pour constater que la boîte était abîmée, comme trouée en son milieu. J'ouvris cependant le boîtier, qui était plat et fin, afin d'y trouver une photo plastifiée, largement trouée elle aussi.

Les bordures de l'orifice étaient rouges, et je compris rapidement que ce n'était rien d'autre que le sang d'Edward qui y avait laissé cette couleur.

J'examinai d'avantage le cliché, et me reconnus bien vite. Du moins, je reconnus mes yeux. Le bas de mon visage faisant parti de ce trou. _Du trou que la balle avait laissé avant de s'enfoncer dans la poitrine d'Edward. _

Je frôlai le bord de la partie manquante, et Edward s'expliqua.

- Je la gardais dans ma poche, au niveau de mon cœur. Tous les soirs, je regardais ton sourire avant de m'autoriser à dormir. J'avais l'impression que tu veillais sur moi, à travers ton regard. Quand j'ai pris la balle.. La boîte l'a ralentis, et a légèrement fait dévier sa trajectoire. De quelques millimètres, seulement.. Mais ça a été assez pour qu'elle n'atteigne pas mon cœur, et qu'elle se coince à côté. Cette boîte m'a sauvé la vie .. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Je relevai les yeux pour rencontrer ceux pleins de larmes d'Edward.

- Je suis resté des semaines dans ce lit d'hôpital, avec la seule idée en tête que je n'avais pas réussis comme je le voulais. Que je n'avais pas vécu ce que je voulais vivre.. Et que cette photo de toi ne m'offrait plus la chance d'observer ton sourire. Celui qui me faisait survivre .. C'est ça qui m'a fait rentrer.

- Cette photo ? Tu aurais pu dire à Emmett de t'en envo..

- Pas la photo, Bella. Ce n'est pas la photo qui m'a fait rentrer, elle, elle m'a juste décidé à partir. C'est mes rêves et mes regrets qui m'ont fait revenir ici.

- Mais.. Je croyais que ton rêve était de t'engager dans l'humanitaire, et dans l'armée.

- Ca l'était.. Mais ce n'était pas mon plus grand rêve.. Malheureusement, je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'une fois dans les camps.

Edward avait les larmes aux yeux, et quand je croisai son regard, il posa le sien sur nos mains entrelacées.

- J'ai merdé sur toute la ligne, Bella.. J'assure pas depuis pas mal d'année, maintenant.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises, Edward, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Non, regarde-moi. Je suis le gars qui a laissé sa petite amie seule et enceinte il y a quatre ans. Je suis le père de deux gamins qui ne me reconnaissent pas, qui ne me connaissent pas. Je suis le pauvre type qui n'a jamais osé dire tout ce qu'il pensait, tout ce qu'il ressentait..

- Edward, le calmai-je. Willow et Charlie savent exactement qui tu es. Ils le savent très bien. Tu crois que je leur ai décrit toute la famille en oubliant de te mentionner ? En oubliant de leur présenter leur père ? S'ils ne t'ont pas parlé, c'est qu'ils ont eu peur, ou qu'ils étaient déboussolés, mais ils savent qui tu es ..

- Quand je les ai vu, hier .. Ca m'a tellement choqué. J'étais énervé. Contre tout le monde. Je ne leur ai même pas adressé un geste réconfortant ou doux. J'ai été indifférent face à mes enfants ..

- Tu as été pris au dépourvu, j'en suis désolée. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça, soufflai-je.

- Alors comment ça devait se passer, Bella ? Questionna-t-il.

Je le regardai, quelque peu perturbée par sa question.

- Je .. Je ne ..

- Tu ne m'aurais rien dit, n'est ce pas ? Tu m'aurais caché leur existence ?

Ses yeux crochetèrent les miens, et comme je l'avais fait à chaque fois qu'il me regardait comme ça, je répondis par la vérité.

- En effet, je ne t'aurais rien dit ..

Il me regarda longuement, avant de lâcher ma main et de se lever. Il fit quelques pas, et je me justifiai.

- Je ne voulais rien t'imposer, Edward. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois malheureux en te sentant obligé de faire partie de leur vie. Seul ton bonheur comptait..

- Non, Bella ! Tu as pensé à celui des petits ? Ou même mieux.. Tu as pensé au tien ? Arrête de me faire passer pour une de tes priorités, je n'en suis pas une ! Tu ne devrais même pas me parler, à l'heure qu'il est, avec tout ce que je t'ai fait subir.

J'avais de nouveau envie de pleurer alors qu'Edward se tirait les cheveux. Je fermai les yeux, blessée.

- Je voulais juste que tu réalises ton plus grand rêve, Edward .. En me donnant les jumeaux, tu as réalisé le mien.

Je ne ré-ouvris pas les yeux, ne voulant pas voir sa réaction, ni regarder son visage changer d'apparence une fois qu'il aurait compris ma phrase.

- Partir n'était pas mon plus grand rêve, Bella..

Je secouai la tête alors que des larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Je sentis Edward s'asseoir de nouveau sur le côté de mon lit, alors que sa main frôlait ma joue.

- Rester était mon plus grand rêve. T'aimer comme tu le méritais, t'aimais comme je t'aimais étaient mon plus grand rêve. Faire de toi ma femme, était mon plus grand rêve. Te faire des enfants était mon plus grand rêve. Etre avec toi, était, et est toujours mon plus grand rêve.

- Ne te sens pas obli..

- Je t'ai toujours aimé, Isabella. Depuis la première fois que mes yeux ont croisés les tiens, et que j'ai aperçu ton sourire, je t'ai aimé. Tu es devenue ma meilleure amie, mais ça ne me suffisait pas. J'ai fait de toi ma petite amie, mais je n'ai pas su saisir l'importance de notre relation .. Je n'ai vu que mes stupides rêves de guerre, sans savoir que ma vie prenait le mauvais virage, et que tu ne serais plus là à mon retour. Sans savoir que tu te ferais battre, et que je t'avais fais deux magnifiques enfants. Je… Je n'ai pas su voir tout ça, à ce moment.

Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que le pouce d'Edward balayait ma joue. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni même penser. J'avais toujours rêvé ces paroles. Ces paroles qui sortiraient de la bouche d'Edward. Tout ceci me semblait irréel.

- J'ai gâché nos vies, en partant il y a quatre ans. J'ai réalisé des rêves qui n'avaient finalement pas grande importance.. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance face à toi, Bella. Car, mon plus grand rêve, c'est toi.

J'ouvris les yeux en entendant ces paroles. Edward se tenait tout près de moi, et une larme avait coulée sur sa joue.

- Tu es mon plus grand rêve, Isabella. Toi et les petits êtes ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé ..

- Edward ..

- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je t'ai toujours aimé de tout mon cœur. Peut être que celui-ci est vide, brisé et froid, mais il t'appartient, et ce depuis toujours.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues alors qu'un petit sourire presque triste s'était installé sur les lèvres de mon meilleur ami.

_Sur les lèvres de l'homme que j'aimais. _

- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, souffla Edward.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé aussi, Edward. Je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Le temps n'a rien changé à mes sentiments, si ce n'est qu'il les a amplifiés.

Edward crocheta son regard au mien, et ses deux yeux verts étaient plus brillants que jamais. Alors que sa caresse sur ma joue, il vint poser son front contre le mien, doucement. Je soulevai ma main intacte doucement, et mes doigts allèrent se promener dans sa chevelure bronze. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

- Je t'aime tellement, murmurai-je.

Il ne répondit pas. Mais bientôt, je sentis son nez caresser le mien, avant que ses lèvres ne se posent légèrement sur les miennes. Ma peau s'embrasait alors que je retrouvais avec bonheur la sensation de sa bouche frôlait la mienne. Mon cœur s'accéléra alors que la seconde main d'Edward se posait sur mon autre joue, prenant mon visage en coupe.

Notre baiser s'approfondit et sa langue vint lentement danser avec la mienne, faisant revivre mes sens d'une manière que je pensais plus possible.

Quand nous nous éloignâmes, je manquai de souffle, et Edward aussi.

- Je t'aime aussi, l'entendis-je.

Je souris doucement, m'autorisant à être heureuse à l'entente de ses mots.

- Je ne veux plus avoir à te quitter, avouai-je.

- Je ne te quitterai plus jamais. Je te le promets.

J'hochai la tête en rouvrant les yeux, et Edward s'éloigna de moi lentement. Un simple, mais magnifique, sourire trônait sur ses lèvres, et j'en conclus qu'une part de lui aussi était heureux. Son doigt vint dessiner mes lèvres, et le sourire en lequel elles s'étiraient, avant qu'il ne dise.

- Ca fait des semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu.

J'embrassai son doigt, et il remit une de mes boucles brunes derrière mon oreille.

- A partir de maintenant, c'est toi et moi, déclara-t-il.

J'allai relever, quand il sourit.

- Sans oublier nos merveilleux enfants.

Je rougis, avant de demander.

- Tu les accepte, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Ce sont mes enfants. Ce sont les enfants que toi et moi avons fait ensemble. Ce sont le plus beau cadeau que l'on ne m'ait jamais fait. Je veux les connaître, et les voir sourire chaque jour que Dieu fait.

Je fermai les yeux, soulagée d'entendre ça.

- Je te remercie, Edward. De ne pas m'en vouloir.

- Comment pourrai-je t'en vouloir ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie, répliqua-t-il en reprenant ma main.

Je le regardai, et il me fit un sourire rassurant.

_Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sentais entière. Je me sentais moi à travers ses yeux, et son sourire. _

Je fus sortie de mes pensées en entendant.

- Chambre 10.22, Tonton !

- 10.22 .. C'est après ou avant 10.28 ?

- Avant, Tonton ! C'est avant ! Même moi je le sais ..

- J'ai jamais été très fort en maths, tu sais.

- On est venu ici ce matin !

- Ah oui ? M'en rappelle pas.

- T'es trop décidément nul.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant mon frère, ainsi que mes jumeaux. Des larmes affluèrent de nouveau aux coins de mes yeux, rien qu'à l'idée que mon frère allait passer cette porte. Bien vite, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur mon frère, Charlie sur le dos, accroché à son cou. Mon frère le lâcha alors que mon fils retombait habilement sur ses pieds. Willow entra rapidement, suivie de Jasper, Alice et Rose. Je fus quelque peu choquée de les voir tous ici, auprès de moi, mais je sortie de ma torpeur en entendant.

- Maman !

Charlie et Willow sautèrent sur chaque côté de mon lit et je souris en les retrouvant. Ma fille claqua un baiser sur ma joue alors que mon fils souriait de toutes ses dents. J'embrassai le front de Charlie, alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de mon cou et que j'entourai Willow prudemment.

- Tu nous as fait peur, Maman, dit Charlie.

- Très peur, même, compléta Willow.

- J'ai cru que t'allais pas te réveiller, continua mon fils.

- Comme si t'allais rester à l'hôpital pour toujours, décrit ma fille.

- J'ai pleuré, aussi, avoua Charlie.

- Moi aussi, beaucoup même.

- Même mon doudou il m'a pas assez réconforté.

- Mais Tata Rose elle nous a lu une histoire.

- Et même que ça nous a vite endormis.

- Elle est gentille, Tata Rose.

- Même Tonton Emmett !

- Sans parler de Tata Alice.

- Et Tonton Jazz est magique !

Je les regardai tour à tour, souriant à leur manie de parler chacun à la suite de l'autre, pour compléter mutuellement leurs dires.

- Vous n'avez rien ? Leur demandai-je finalement.

- Ah, si, moi j'ai mal au ventre, se plaignit Charlie.

- Oui mais c'est parce que t'as trop mangé, dit Willow.

- Ca c'est vrai, c'est parce que j'ai trop mangé, confirma Charlie.

J'embrassai leur front en fermant les yeux. _Ils n'ont rien. _

- Et Charlie ? Chuchota ma fille.

- Quoi ? Répondit mon fils sur le même ton.

- On devrait descendre du lit, maintenant.

- Mais pourquoi ? Se plaignit Charlie.

- Pour laisser la place aux autres. J'suis sûre qu'ils veulent parler à Maman, eux aussi, expliqua Willow.

- Rhaaan.

- Allez, descend du lit.

Et, sur les derniers chuchotis de ma fille, mes deux jumeaux descendirent du lit d'un même mouvement. Je l'ai regardé tour à tour, alors que Charlie allait rejoindre sa sœur sur ma droite. Je relevai finalement les yeux, pour voir mes quatre amis, là, debout, me fixant.

Je rougis instantanément en captant chacun de leur regard, les examinant chacun à la fois.

Je pus ainsi constater que Rosalie était enceinte, et que Jasper avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, ses boucles blondes se baladant tranquillement sur sa tête. Alice, quant à elle, avait coupé ses cheveux pour se faire un carré hérissé. Mon frère, lui, n'avait pas changé. Si ce n'est que ses traits semblaient un peu plus mâtures.

Contre toute attente, la première à avancer vers moi fut Alice, et avant que je n'ai pu réagir elle m'entourait déjà de ses bras chétifs. Un peu choquée, j'entourai finalement le corps fin de mon amie d'un bras, et sentis ses larmes dans mon cou.

- Tu m'as tellement fais peur, Bella.

- Je suis désolée, Alice..

- Je suis contente de te retrouver, tu m'as manqué.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Tes séances shopping m'ont manquées..

Elle pouffa simplement en s'éloignant de moi.

- Regarde toi, ils t'ont donné trop de cachets, sourit-elle.

Je répondis à son sourire, les larmes aux yeux. _Alice n'avait jamais été très tactile, et le fait que ce soit la première à s'être avancée signifiait beaucoup pour moi. _

Elle embrassa simplement ma joue, avant de s'éloigner de moi, et de prendre place sur une chaise, près d'Edward.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Jasper, qui souriait à travers ses larmes. Il intercepta mon regard, et s'avança d'un pas. Bientôt, il s'asseyait sur le bord du lit, sa main prenant la mienne. Il pressa mes doigts contre sa peau, avant de sourire un peu plus.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là, parmi nous. Après tant d'année.

Je lui fis un sourire triste, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur les miens. Le regard de Jasper m'avait toujours déstabilisée. Il était d'un gris argenté, indescriptible, et si déroutant.

- Tout comme je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as des jumeaux, et qu'ils m'appellent Tonton, sourit-il.

- Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là, et que tu me tiens la main comme tu le fais depuis que nous sommes tout petit, soufflai-je.

- Les années n'ont rien changé à mes sentiments, Bella.. Tu restes ma petite protégée.

Je souris malgré moi, et Jasper me prit doucement dans ses bras, prenant le temps d'effectuer chaque mouvement, avant que son corps n'entoure le mien et que sa chaleur ne me touche. Je déposai un baiser sur son épaule, alors que ses lèvres caressaient ma tempe. Nous restâmes comme ça quelques secondes, et je me sentis sereine.

Jasper avait toujours été cet havre de paix à lui tout seul, le petit repère de sérénité et de paix à travers les paysages, et les situations. Il s'éloigna quelque peu de moi, afin de me chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, lui confiai-je en un souffle.

Il embrassa une dernière fois mon front, fermant les yeux, avant de se lever, et de prendre la chaise d'Alice, afin que celle-ci s'assoit sur ses genoux. Inévitablement, je tournai la tête pour regarder mon frère, et ma meilleure amie.

Je remarquai alors qu'il se tenait la main, Emmett frottant celle de Rosalie avec réconfort. Bien vite, je remarquai l'alliance au doigt de mon frère, et je fis le rapprochement avec celle qui ornait l'annulaire de Rose.

Je relevai un visage étonné vers ces deux là, et Rosalie s'avança rapidement vers moi, éclatant en sanglot alors qu'elle entourait ses bras autour de moi. Je l'imitai, me faisant violence pour ignorer la déchirure de mes côtes et appréciai la sensation d'avoir ma meilleure amie dans les bras.

Rosalie pleurait à chaude larmes, prise de spasme contre moi. Je la serrai un peu plus, étouffant un sifflement de douleur.

_Tu souffriras plus tard, Bella. _

Rosalie s'éloigna un peu de moi, reniflant de manière disgracieuse, elle eut un petit sourire en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Désolée. D'avoir pleurer sur toi.

- Ce n'est rien, souris-je à mon tour.

Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main, ses longs cheveux blonds entourant son visage. J'attrapai sa main, et la serrai contre la mienne.

- Pardon, Rose.

Elle releva ses yeux argentés vers moi.

- D'être partie, sans un mot.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en veux plus .. J'aurais dû savoir que tu avais besoin de plus de soutien, à ce moment-là.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Rose, pleurai-je. J'ai pensé à t'appeler des millions de fois.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.. J'ai gardé espoir pendant quatre ans que tu reviendrais .. Et te voilà.

Elle me reprit dans ses bras, et je la serrai contre moi, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Rosalie avait toujours été la sœur que je n'avais jamais eue. La grande sœur qui vous protégez de tout, et qui vous maternez à longueur de journée. Sa douceur m'avait manqué.

Ma meilleure amie s'éloigna de moi, et je souris.

- T'attends un bébé.

- Deux, me corrigea-t-elle.

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

- La malédiction Hale, commentai-je en faisant allusion à sa famille qui contenait des jumeaux depuis des générations.

- Imagine ça mélangée à la malédiction Swan, et c'était genre .. impossible que ce soit qu'un seul bébé.

- Qu.. Quoi ?

Rosalie essuya ses larmes et j'attrapai sa main gauche.

- Tu avais raison, souffla-t-elle.

- Toi..

- .. et Emmett, finit ma meilleure amie.

Je lançai un regard à mon frère, qui regardait le dos de Rose avec cette expression vide de tous sentiments dans les yeux. Ca me fit mal de le voir comme ça, esquivant mon regard. J'avais juste envie qu'il me regarde, qu'il me fasse un petit sourire, pour qu'il me prouve que malgré tout, il m'aimait encore.

- Je suis contente pour vous, soufflai-je.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux tristes, sachant pertinemment que je venais de dire ça par politesse.

- Je suis vraiment contente pour vous, la rassurai-je. Juste que .. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là au mariage.

- Nous avons fait ça à la mairie, il n'y a pas eu de cérémonie. Ni Emmett ni moi ne voulions d'une cérémonie où ni Edward ni toi ne seraient là, expliqua-t-elle.

Je pressai sa main, alors que ma gorge me serrait.

- Je m'en veux encore plus, maintenant.

- Tu te rattraperas, on fera sûrement une cérémonie dans quelques temps, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis. Et puis.. Je ne te cache pas que je suis soulagée d'avoir ma meilleure amie à mes côtés pour cette grossesse. Surtout que tu es déjà passée par là.

Je souris, alors que mon regard papillonnait vers mes jumeaux, qui parlaient à Edward. Mon cœur se serra à cette constatation, et j'eus bientôt les larmes aux yeux. Edward surprit mon regard, et il me fit un clin d'œil accompagné de son fameux sourire en coin avant de reprendre part à la conversation qu'il entretenait avec les petits. _Nos jumeaux .. _

Je reposai mes yeux sur Rose, qui m'avait vu faire. Elle eut un petit sourire, avant d'embrasser ma joue, et de dire.

- Nous aurons tout le temps pour discuter, à présent.

J'hochai lentement la tête, et elle se leva, avant d'aller rejoindre les jumeaux et Edward.

Je pris une grande respiration, avant d'oser regarder mon frère. Il me fixait, mais ses yeux ne semblaient plus aussi froids. Il ne s'avança pas pour autant vers mon lit, et je me sentis impuissante.

J'avais envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, je voulais qu'il m'aime. Je voulais qu'il soit toujours mon frère.

Ma main agrippa le drap qui me recouvrait, avant de le jeter au loin.

Mes côtes me firent souffrir, et j'essayai de contenir ceci. Je m'assis dans mon lit, une seconde, posant ma main sur mon flanc.

- Bella, tu ne devrais pas .. Commença Edward.

Avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase, je me mis debout, prudemment. Jasper se leva, près à me faire rallonger.

- Laisse, je vais bien, lui dis-je.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine. Je te remercie.

Il opina, avant de se rasseoir. Je m'avançai doucement vers mon frère, remettant mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je m'arrêtai à quelques centimètres de lui, mais ne le regardai pas dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolée, Emmett.

Il ne répondit pas, et c'était tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle. Je voulais parler, je voulais _lui_ parler.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû partir de chez nous après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Cette dispute n'était pas une raison suffisante pour que je lâche tout ce qu'on a construis ensemble. Je l'ai regretté chaque jour, et je le regrette encore aujourd'hui. J'aurais pu t'appeler .. T'envoyer une lettre, ou venir te voir. Des milliers de fois. J'y ai pensé tous les jours, pendant quatre ans .. Mais j'avais peur que tu me rejettes, Emmett. J'avais peur de t'avoir blessé, ou perdu. Hier, quand Jared m'a frappé si fort, j'ai pensé à toi, et je me suis dis que .. J'avais tout foiré. Quand j'ai eu le téléphone entre les mains, j'ai pas réfléchis et j'ai appelé le premier numéro qui me venait en tête, c'était celui de la maison. Je te parlais pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, et c'était pour te demander un service. Je suis si nulle .. Je te remercierai jamais assez d'être venu, pour les jumeaux. D'être arrivé à temps pour les avoir sauvés. Je.. Je sais .. Je sais pas ce qui ce serait passer sinon. Je..

Des sanglots avaient envahis mes paroles, et je tentai de les réprimer, afin de finir.

- Je.. J'aurais pas été capable de les protéger. Pas face à Jared. Je te remercie tellement, Emmett. Je te remercie d'avoir été assez fidèle à notre passé, et à notre relation pour être venu sauver mes enfants. Je pourrai jamais te rendre la pareille… Je te demande pardon. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait, ou pas fait. Je te demande pardon. Pitié.. Pardonne-moi. Tu me manques tellement, Emmett. Mon frère me manque. Mon jumeau me manque.

J'éclatai en sanglots, et, doucement, mon frère entoura ses bras autour de mon corps.

Il était prudent, presque craintif. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Comme si nous redécouvrions les sensations qu'une étreinte nous procurait.

Je plaçai mes bras de chaque côté de lui afin de le serrer contre moi, qu'importe la douleur. Je voulais sentir mon frère contre moi. Je voulais ressentir cette impression de tenir un nounours, cette sensation d'être chez moi.

Je pleurai toujours, et pour calmer mon chagrin, mon frère me dit.

- Je te pardonne, Bella. Pour tout. Ca fait quatre ans que j'attends de te revoir, pour pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. Je t'en veux pas Bella.. Je t'en ai jamais voulu. Je pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, je crois. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Hier, quand tu m'as appelé, j'y ai d'abord pas cru. Quand je t'ai entendu pleurer, supplier ce con de te lâcher, je me suis senti si impuissant. Comme si je pouvais rien faire alors que tu souffrais. Comme si j'avais tout loupé, avec toi. On a mis que vingt minutes à arriver, et je t'ai trouvé inconsciente sur le sol de la chambre. Il m'a fallut deux minutes de plus pour me rendre compte que Jared était en train de roder près des enfants. J'ai pas assuré. Bella.. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir provoqué cette dispute. Je m'en veux tellement de pas t'avoir soutenue, et de pas être arrivé à temps hier. Je suis désolé, Trésor.

Il me serrait prudemment contre lui, et je sentis ses lèvres se posaient sur ma tempe en un simple baiser. Je m'éloignai de lui, mais ne le regardai pas dans les yeux. _J'avais honte._

Doucement, mon frère prit mon menton entre ses doigts, et releva mon visage vers le sien, me faisant lui faire face.

Ses yeux d'un chocolat profond étaient brillants de larmes, alors que leur petite étincelle de malice semblait s'être rallumée.

- Je t'aime, Chérie, souffla-t-il. Pour toujours, quoi qui puisse arriver. T'es ma sœur jumelle, je peux pas changer ça, et de toute façon je voudrais changer ça pour rien au monde. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Mon p'tit double m'a manqué.

Je souris malgré mes larmes, et Emmett en fit de même.

- Je t'aime aussi, Em'. Tu me manque. Notre relation me manque. Je veux plus jamais te laisser. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi revenir à la maison.

- Tu reviens à la maison dès ta sortie de l'hôpital. Il y a encore quelques mois avant que Rose n'accouche, s'il faut on trouvera une maison plus grande et tu viendras, toi et les jumeaux. On va trouver une solution. Mais je te lâche plus.

- Ou sinon il y a la villa, entendîmes nous.

Nous tournions la tête vers Edward, qui avait un jumeau sur chaque genou.

- Ma mère m'a dit.. Enfin m'a écrit, qu'elle et mon père s'étaient mis d'accord pour me laisser la villa qu'ils ont ici, à Seabrook. A condition que je leur laisse une chambre d'ami, sourit-il.

- Combien y a-t-il de chambre à la villa ? Questionna Rose.

- Six, répondit Jasper.

Rosalie regarda son frère bizarrement.

- Bah quoi ? J'y ai passé quasi toute mon enfance, se défendit celui-ci.

- Squatteur, dit-elle.

- Si je me rappelle bien, toi t'étais chez Bella. Et toi t'y es toujours.

- Oui mais moi je suis mariée à Emmett, et je suis enceinte.

- Excuse bidon.

- Je t'em..

- Les jumeaux, rappela Alice.

Jasper fit un sourire angélique à sa jumelle, et celle-ci lui fit une grimace rageuse.

- Tu es d'accord pour nous héberger ? Demandai-je à Edward.

- Bien sûr. De toute façon il est hors de question que je reste sans vous.

Je vis mon fils sourire à cette idée, alors que Willow regardait Edward avec des yeux brillants.

- Je te remercie, lui dis-je.

Il me sourit alors que je retournai mon attention vers mon frère.

- La villa n'est pas loin de chez nous, me rassura Emmett.

- Je sais, j'y allais tous les jours en vélo, avant, lui rappelai-je.

Il eut un petit sourire, ses mains posées sur ma taille, me maintenant près de lui.

- Et puis ce sera mieux pour tes jumeaux de grandir dans un endroit calme, et ouvert.

- Surtout que d'ici quelques mois, toi aussi tu auras des jumeaux. Tu vas être Papa.

Il hocha la tête, souriant. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, en même temps qu'il posait la sienne sur ma joue. J'accrochai mon regard au sien, et il me souffla.

- Et je suis vraiment content que ma sœur jumelle soit revenue juste à temps pour ça.

- Et moi je suis contente que tu sois venu nous chercher.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Trésor.

- Et je te promets que je serai là pour chacun de vous, maintenant.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, alors que ma vue était trouble depuis quelques temps déjà.

- Je t'aime, Emmett, lui murmurai-je.

- Je t'aime aussi, p'tit Cœur, me chuchota-t-il en posant un baiser sur mon front.

Il me serra de nouveau contre lui, et j'entourai son corps de mes bras, apposant un mes lèvres sur son épaule en une caresse légère. Nous restâmes comme ça, quelques instants, et je me ressourçai.

_J'étais de nouveau chez moi, après quatre ans. _

Tous mes amis étaient là. Edward était là. Mon frère me serrait dans ses bras. Et mes jumeaux étaient avec leur père.

_Ma famille était pour la première fois réunie. Tout allait s'arranger. _

- Han ! C'est les Looney Tunes ! S'extasia Charlie.

Je m'éloignai de mon frère pour regarder mon fils. Il avait les yeux pétillants, alors qu'il fixait la télé qu'il avait allumée sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Edward le regardait en souriant d'une manière magnifique, alors que ma fille avait les yeux fixés sur moi.

Emmett sourit, avant de dire à Charlie.

- On regarde ?

- Oh ouais !

Je ris doucement, causant une affreuse douleur à mon flanc. Emmett remarqua la grimace qui était apparue sur mon visage, et me dit.

- Allez, vas te recoucher. On va regarder les Looney Tunes.

- Comme avant ? Demandai-je.

- Comme avant, sourit-il.

Je souris doucement, avant de retourner vers mon lit. Je m'allongeai prudemment, avant de tirer la couverture sur moi. Emmett prit place sur une chaise, collé à Rose. Je souris à les voir faire, et je tournai le regard vers mes enfants, et l'homme que j'aimais. Willow sauta sur ses pieds, avant de se faufiler sous la couverture à côté de moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule, alors que ses petits bras entouraient mon ventre. J'embrassai son front.

J'interceptai le regard soucieux d'Edward. J'avais moi aussi compris que ma fille ne semblait pas être totalement à l'aise.

- Ca va, ma puce ? Questionnai-je doucement ma fille.

- Hm. Répondit-elle.

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

Elle me regarda de ses yeux verts époustouflant, avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille.

- C'est Edward, hein ?

Je la regardai avant d'hocher prudemment la tête. Elle opina lentement, avant de me demander.

- Il va rester avec nous ?

- Je crois bien, ma Chérie. On va tous rester à Seabrook.

- Tonton Emmett a dit que c'était ici, chez nous, c'est vrai ?

- Oui, ça l'est. Ca a toujours été chez nous.

Elle me regarda longuement, avant de me souffler de nouveau.

- Je peux l'appeler « Papa ».

- Demande-le lui, à lui, souris-je.

Elle me regarda, presque apeurée, et je la poussai quelque peu pour la faire se décider. Elle regarda Edward, le fixant quelques secondes, avant de lui dire.

- Dis ..

- Hm ?

- Est-ce que .. Enfin tu sais.. Je sais que tu sais qu'on est ..

Les joues de ma fille prirent une teinte rougie, et Edward sourit en la voyant faire ça.

- Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Papa ?

Je vis l'homme que j'aimais sourire d'avantage, avant de répondre à notre fille.

- Ca me ferait très plaisir, Trésor.

Willow souffla de soulagement, et Charlie demanda alors.

- Moi aussi je peux ?

- Ca me ferait doublement plaisir, rit Edward.

- Oh ouais ! Merci Papa ! Et .. Est-ce qu'on pourra prendre Keops dans la villa où on va tous habiter ?

- Vous avez pris Keops ? Questionnai-je.

- Il était là pour grogner sur Jared, hier, dit Emmett.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie, à moi, avouai-je.

- Oui, il y aura de la place pour Keops, assura Edward. De toute façon, là où va aller ce Jared, il n'a pas besoin de chien.

- Cool. Moi je l'aime bien Keops ! Tu verras, il est génial Papa ! Dit Charlie.

Edward eut un sublime sourire, et mon cœur se serra à cette vision. Mon fils retourna à ses dessins animés, et je secouai la tête, merveilleusement blasée.

Ma fille tendit le bras hors de la couverture, pour attraper la main de son père. Edward se laissa faire alors qu'elle ramenait sa main près d'elle, et qu'elle entrelaçait leurs doigts.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends, souffla-t-elle.

- Je suis là, maintenant, la rassura Edward.

- Pour toujours ?

- Pour toujours.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et posa un bisou sur le dos de sa main, avant de poser celle-ci sur la mienne, qui était elle-même sut mon ventre. Edward sourit en même temps que moi, alors que ma fille recouvrait nos mains de la sienne.

- Toujours, l'entendis-je chuchoter.

Je regardai longuement Edward, avant de me laisser happer par les Looney Tunes.

Ca faisait des années que je n'avais pas regardé ça.

_Ca faisait des années que je n'avais pas été en famille. Mais maintenant nous y serons. Pour toujours._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Donc voilà. <em>**

**_Sachez que je ne prends pas ce sujet à la légère, et que je n'ai pas pris ce thème juste pour m'amuser avec. C'est très grave à mes yeux.  
>Bien entendu, Bella a une fin heureuse, et elle va aller bien. Mais c'est loin d'être le cas de tout le monde.<em>**

**_D'après les derniers chiffres, une femme meurt tous les trois jours sous les coups de son conjoint. C'est malheureux.  
>Je conçois qu'on puisse amoureuxamoureuse, mais l'amour n'a rien en commun avec les coups. Ni même le viol. A partir du moment où une femme dit non, à son mari ou autre, c'est non. Sinon ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un viol. _**

**_Je n'ai peut être que 16ans, et je ne comprends encore peut être pas tout, mais je voulais que vous le sachiez, et que vous en preniez conscience.  
>Sous aucun prétexte une femme ou même un homme ne doit être frappé par son compagnon. <em>**

**_Le numéro pour les femmes battues est le 3919. Une maintenance y est assurée du Lundi au Samedi de 8h à 22h. Entre 11 et 23 assistantes sociales, éducatrices spécialisées ou psychologues assurent la permanence. Ces femmes seront là pour vous conseillez, vous guidez ou vous aidez si vous les appelées. Si une femme qui se fait battre me lit, ou si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui se fait battre, appelez. Ca peut sauver une vie, c'est très important._**

_**Si vous avez besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, je me porte volontaire pour répondre à vos MP dans les plus brefs délais. Si vous n'avez pas de compte, donnez moi votre adresse mail via les reviews, sans oublier de mettre les espaces et les crochets. ( **adressemail [ arobase ] opérateur . fr** )**_

_**Sinon, vous pouvez me trouver sur Facebook ou Twitter, les liens vous menant à mes comptes se trouvent sur mon profil.**_

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à commenter, et surtout n'hésiter pas à aider ceux qui en ont besoin, c'est important.**_  
><em><strong>Soyez heureux, prenez soin de vous, et à bientôt dans d'autres histoires.<strong>_

_**Lisaa..***_


End file.
